Shadow Colosseum
by Imperfection07
Summary: Sequel to VPI. After two years, the same fangirl heads to Orre in time for the events of Pokemon Colusseum. Rating may change in the future. Chapter 9 Added.
1. Two Years Later

**Shadow Colosseum**  
**Summary**: After two years, at age 15 the same fan-girl travels to the Pokemon World in time for the events of Pokemon Colusseum.  
**Disclaimer**:  
Pokemon (except for Phanteon and my version of Mewthree), Wes, Ash Ketchum, Rival character "Thomas", Rui, and other human characters are © Nintendo/GameFreak  
Fan Characters/Pokemon like Mona and Phanteon are © Imperfection07  
If there are any similarities, it is merely out of coincidence. (And it's got **nothing** to do with StH!)  
**Rating**: K+ (May change in the near future)

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
Two Years Later**

Ten PM…I was still awake…

I was not happy…

School was supposed to start next morning…

I was going to start my sophomore year in the morning. I was fifteen, with the same attitude as I had since I left the Pokemon World at least a year ago at age thirteen. I still had a liking to the game, even though my mom keeps telling me "_one day Mona, you're going to outgrow them_".

Nice try mum…

I currently sat in front of my Gamecube as I played Pokemon Sapphire on my GBA/SP, getting more and more frustrated as I attempted to scale the gigantic tower supposedly housing Rayquaza. Of course, no sooner had I made a wrong turn my character fell through a hole and I had to start over. If that was hard…how about searching for Feebas of all Pokemon! I still couldn't find Latias for that matter.

"Darn it…!" I sighed and saved the game, deciding to start over after I came home from school the next morning. I still had time to play and beat Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness after beating Pokemon Colusseum. Ever since I saw Shadow Lugia, I wanted it…no I did not mean in a major evil villain kind of way…

I had recently entered a battle with some thug in Pyrite Colusseum. Sure enough, out popped my Shadow Lugia, ready to fight! I continued grinning as I watched the opponent's Pokemon struggle to land a hit as I continued using Shadow Blast and Shadow Storm (no fear of Reverse Mode) while my Raichu (Rika-chan, traded from Pokemon Sapphire) absorbed all that Experience, launching super powerful Thunder Attacks when she needed to.

I continued wiping out the competition before hearing a knocking on my door. Obviously either my mom or dad saying it was time for me to go to bed and that crap. I was almost sixteen for crying out loud!

"Ten more minutes!" I grumbled before beating a trainer using Pokemon with the Intimidate Ability and finally earning the cash and TM prize. Momentarily I had saved the game and was about to switch off the power of both Gamecube and TV I had gotten for the holidays. It was quite odd I knew how to get out of the Pokemon World…I just didn't know how and I didn't have the things needed to travel back there. Or so I thought…

I swore I had the worst hunches in history…

I still had about ten or so minutes before my parents would knock on the door again. Using this time wisely, I replaced my cartridge with Pokemon Silver and switched it on. Sure enough, there was my team, just as I had left them:

1. Ho-oh (level 79) –Flying/Fire-  
2. Lugia (level 56) –Psychic/Flying-  
3. Fraligator aka "Godzilla" (level 86) –Water-  
4. Ampharos aka "Zigrat" (Level 79) –Electric-  
5. Mewtwo (level 100) –Psychic-  
6. Phanteon (level 45) –Ghost/Dark- (Considered a Glitch)  
7. Mewthree (level 100) –Psychic/Ghost- (Considered a Glitch)

Well…supposing some things, Oak must have been having a difficult time with me storing all those Pokemon I caught. Ten to one he was having a ball with them all.

"Hey that rhymed…" I smiled before swapping XD: Gale of Darkness (Shadow-Lugia!) with Colusseum.

"Argh, when was the last time I even played this!" I grumbled before switching it on. I didn't quite notice that my Silver Game was becoming synched with the other I was playing. So…I didn't know what to think when I saw nothing but a blank screen when I pressed continue saved game…

"What…the…hell?"

Confused, I reached to tap the TV screen…my hand went through. I wasn't scared, I was more along the line of savoring my joy: the fact I had found a way into the Pokemon World. It was obvious! When I was multi-tasking on them two years ago Team Rocket showed up! Why didn't I see it before!

"YES!" I grinned, moving around my anime-like gloved hand and making a peace-sign with it prior to pulling out. "If I'm right…then this is my way in!"

"Mona!"

"Five more minutes!" I called back before looking at my alarm clock. "Ten thirty…aw…what the hell…I can manage. In fact, they won't even notice that I'm gone!"

"What's going on in there?"

"Nothing! _Geez, I have to stop talking out loud!_" Using time, a lot more wisely than I had been earlier, I got a backpack that wasn't filled with school notebooks and filled it with my Pokemon Games (supposing what happened last time since I checked the monitor and didn't find any Pokemon I had caught in Gold there…), the Memory Cards (it didn't affect my game much), my Gameboy (SP and Color), and a notebook that I was going to use as a journal there.

It was something I got when I visited a cousin in New York and we both checked out the Pokemon Center. Aw heck, I couldn't pass off a notebook with Eevee on the cover…even if it was a bit dented in the corner…

Momentarily, I was inching my way into the screen (back first) and keeping a wary eye on the door every few seconds before slipping all the way through. It was a lot more exciting than I thought since Team Rocket's Jessie, James, and Meowth had me knocked out with Smokescreen the first time. It was like I was sliding down something hollow as I was headed for the Pokemon World, as I approached the ground, I viewed a young girl (obviously myself) walking around the streets of Lilycove City (in Hoenn) and being inconspicuous before I realized I was falling towards her.

"OH…MY…GAAAWD!"

Then I rammed directly into my anime-self. If you call it ramming or hitting…the only thing that I heard was something really close to a: **_KER-PLUNK_** like a pebble hitting water. My vision was a bit of a blur, even though I could tell I was standing up, before I got my vision cleared and I stumbled into the nearest Pokemon Center, faking I had come a long way before finding a seat and checking my status.

Pokemon Team:

1. Raichu "Rika" –Calm-  
2. Charizard "Nanosaur" –Relaxed-  
3. Fraligator "Godzilla" –Jolly-  
4. Mewtwo –Serious-  
5. Flygon "Flydrach"–Adamant-  
6. Sneasel "Huntress" –Mild-  
7. Mewthree –Impish-

"Odd…I'm not carrying Phanteon? At least my team's balanced…" Oak must've given me an O.K. or he wanted to study Phanteon himself…I still had Mewthree though. "Hm, maybe I should check things out at home…and from the looks of things…I'm supposedly taking on a false identity. Wonder why? Good outfit though…"

Well, for visual terms: I was wearing a reddish hat with a black visor that was turned backwards, a red vest that had a mahogany hint and covered a black T-Shirt, blue jeans with a normal brown belt, white shoes that had shoelaces forced into the soles in case I needed to make a run from someone or something, black gloves with a faint red outline, and black sunglasses. So basically my outfit seemed pretty close to that of Red of Pallet Town with a few differences.

Another thing I noticed was that the amount of money I had in my account was past the nine-hundred-thousand points. Apparently that meant I was extremely rich and had enough money for a round-trip around the Pokemon world.

Murmuring, I checked my now Black Pokédex just to double check. Sure enough, all the Pokemon I had in every game I played were listed. That was a good sign, but I was a bit puzzled as to who decided to arrange my Pokemon Team.

"Ah, it probably happened because of how many teams I have or I did it here…" I murmured before hearing a sudden yell of: "Hey! Look! There's a battle going on out back!"

That grabbed my attention. I immediately stopped my mental notes before getting up and going out back in time to watch two trainers battling. The one on the far right seemed to be around eleven and had a striking resemblance to the Pokemon Silver Character; he was also using a Typhlosion. The one on the left…

"Oh no, not him…" I groaned as Sneasel "Huntress" popped out of one of the Pokeballs on my belt and landed next to me. "How in the CRAPPING HECK did he get into Hoenn!"

"_Ah, its Tom…no doubt he's trying to catch up with you…_" She murmured, licking a claw before preening behind the pink feather on her head as Thomas's Gengar continued outwitting Typhlosion and landing several critical hits.

"Ne, whatever gave you that idea?" I raised one of my eyebrows for emphasis before Typhlosion crash landed on the ground. Of course…here was my next idea. "Let's just go back inside before he can…"

"HEY! CHAMP!"

"…aw crap…" I turned back around and faced the red-head. "I was kind-of hoping you wouldn't see me…judging by the way you handled your Pokemon…"

"Enough talk! I've been training really hard for this next battle!"

"Fine…Fine…" I sighed and pulled off my sunglasses. "Shall it be a 3-on-3 battle again?"

Momentarily I was on the outer-portion of the field with Huntress while Thomas stood on the one closest to the Pokemon Center.

"Go, Crobat!"

"Go for it Rika-chan!" I threw the Safari Ball containing the Power-Charged mouse who wagged her long electric tail up and down, slightly discharging some electricity that was balled up inside.

"Crobat, Confuse Ray!" Thomas yelled as his Pokemon charged at mine, glowing an eerie pink.

"Rika, dodge and use Thunder-Bolt!" I shouted. Rika did so and tapped her long tail into the ground prior to shocking Crobat senseless. "Alright…! Great job Rika!"

"Okay then…go Magneton!" The red-head sent out the Magnet Pokemon.

"Rika return," I said aloud to my Pokemon which ran over and stood next to me. "Go, NANOSAUR!"

Out popped my Charizard which roared and sent out a burst of flame, showing off his will to fight.

"Since when did you get your hands on a Charizard?" Thomas asked with a confused expression. "Last time I checked, those Pokemon are only issued by Prof. Oak…and to beginning trainers as Charmander…"

"Well…let's say I have my ways…" I replied. "Nanosaur, ascend!"

Charizard took off into the air, casting a giant shadow over Magneton. Magneton attempted to use Thundershock on Charizard only to miss as it swiped through the air, dodging every attack shot at it.

"Now, use Fire Blast and back it up with Metal Claw!" I yelled as Nanosaur reared his head back before shooting a giant burst of flame at Magneton. Magneton escaped, barely with a sufficient amount of hit-points before the Charizard landed a deadly slash with its glowing claws. The steel/electric type floated there for a moment before falling to the ground and separating into three Magnemite. "So…are you really sure you were ready for a rematch?" I asked as Nanosaur landed next to me.

"Yeah…really…" Thomas grinned. "Go Alakazam!"

The Psi Pokemon stood in front of my rival, looking a bit more serious than it had two years ago.

"So? I could just send out Sneasel…big deal…" I muttered, not being really careful about the situation before hearing his next statement.

"Oh yeah, this Pokemon learned a few tricks…after I taught it your Eevee's favorite move…"

"Oh REEEALY?" I jeered before looking at Rika. I had to be a bit careful since Thomas saw Huntress next to me and he probably thought she was my third choice. "Rika, go for it…"

"_If ya say so!_" She replied before running onto the field, knowing my strategy of saving the best for last. Of course, there was one thing I probably overlooked when sending her out.

"That's it…" I heard Thomas murmur before I called out for Rika to use Thunder. The Raichu jumped a good distance into the air before charging up and finally launching a deadly thunder attack. The odd thing was Alakazam healing itself. "Psychic!"

Rika stumbled backwards, holding her head and mumbling something relatively close to: "Peanut Butter Jelly Time".

"Rika, snap out of it!" I grimaced as I saw a growl form on my Charizard's features.

"_Let me battle!_" Nanosaur was about to step in before I blocked him.

"Hang on…Rika might not have enough energy to fight again if I pull her back." I reasoned.

"_But…_"

"Nano…" I said in a warning voice.

"…_fine…_" The Charizard went back into his original place.

By the time I finished reasoning with Nanosaur; Rika had already been KOed. "Now you can go in…" I replied before recalling the fainted Raichu, and Nanosaur ran in, spreading his wings and taking off.

"Ah, I knew you would do that…" Thomas grinned. "Alakazam, use Raichu's Thunder Attack!"

I went rigid, remembering that that certain electric attack could hit anything flying or on the ground…and Nanosaur fell onto the ground with a THUD that shook the ground under our feet.

"Great…I should've known not to underestimate him…" I muttered to Huntress as I recalled Nanosaur.

"_Shall we…use that attack I just learned?_" Sneasel replied.

"Save it till the last minute…we have to keep him away from it…" I replied. Huntress nodded and ran onto the field, having a noticeable advantage to the Psychic-Type Pokemon.

"Alakazam, use Charizard's Fire-Blast!"

"Dodge it!"

The Sneasel pounced back and forth, attempting to dodge the gigantic kanji fire attack that slammed into the ground wherever she was earlier. I was grateful for her good speed attacks and agility in this battle.

"Huntress, use Faint Attack!"

She immediately vanished in a black blur before reappearing behind Alakazam and knocking it in several directions prior to it colliding with the ground and recovering a small amount of HP before the female Sneasel harshly slashed it with her razor sharp-claws.

"_It keeps on recovering!_" Huntress snarled prior to freezing it with her Blizzard attack.

"Wait for it…" I murmured.

Huntress immediately dodged another Thunder along with a Fire Blast after she used Faint Attack. "_Now?_"

"Now…" I replied with a grin as I saw Alakazam beginning to recover again. "BEAT UP!"

"BEAT UP?" Thomas went rigid as the Sneasel gained an aura that resembled my Flygon and it rammed into the Alakazam, slashing her razor claws in the process. Next up was Charizard, then Raichu, then finally Fraligator. Thomas hadn't the foggiest that even his Sneasel could use the attack. Then again it was probably stuck at level 45 or so. "Alakazam, get up! You can't lose this!" He yelled as it wobbled in place before Huntress walked up to it and took in a short breath before releasing it in a small and cold wisp of air.

"_Fyuu…_"

That little breeze was enough to topple Alakazam so it fell on its back in a faint.

**WHAM!**

"Awesome job Huntress!" I smiled, giving her a high five but being careful about her claws.

"This isn't over Champ…" Thomas growled from his place before skulking off.

"Wait! The Pokemon Center's over…" I started before he vanished from view. "…there…"

"_Strange boy…_" Huntress murmured before looking at me. "…_he's probably still pining in beating you ever since you both first battled, has a dislike for you…or…_"

"Don't EVEN think it…" I cast Huntress a glare of annoyance. "Let's just go back into the Pokemon Center and heal up before we head for home…"

"_Alright…I wonder if they're still giving out Egg Sandwiches…_" Huntress murmured as we headed back into the building.

"Well…maybe there's some egg flavored Poke-chow in stock…" I replied.

"…_Egg Flavored Poke-chow Sandwich…in **cheese**? I'll pass…_"

"Good…I ain't paying for it…" I muttered.

* * *

In a desert region known as Orre, everything looked normal at the Snagem Hideout. The Snagem Grunts and their leader, Gonezap, were in their normal places… 

…except one…

He was an elite member of Team Snagem. His outfit consisted of silver-lined goggles, blackish/blue overcoat that had two _tails_ near the bottom, jet black boots, and dark blue gloves. His hair was sandy in color like his irises (which contained yellow pigments), and a white horizontal streak went across his face, just above the nose.

The Elite looked around before glancing at a detonator in his hand before pressing the button down with his thumb. A huge chunk of the base exploded, catching several (if not all) of the grunts off guard. Gonezap looked up from his desk and clenched his teeth.

"Wes…"

During that point in time, Wes (with his goggles over his eyes for protection) had his Umbreon smash open the cage which held the snag machine before putting it on at a fast rate and bolting out the giant hole in the wall.

"Finally," Wes grinned as his Umbreon ran next to him. They both sprang onto his Spider-Bike (I think that's what it's called) with the Espeon which was waiting for them the whole time. "We're getting out of here guys…." Wes said to the fully evolved Eevee Brothers as he slammed his foot into the accelerator gear and the machine shot out of the cliff area as the Snagem Members ran out in time for the base to explode and watch Wes disappear into the desert with the Snag Machine.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**Well…that's the first chapter of the sequel…the remaining main characters will show up in the next. There's going to be a minor difference about Rui though.

Please Review!


	2. Onwards to Orre

**Shadow Colusseum**

**Summary:** After two years, the same fan-girl travels to the Pokemon World in time for the events of Pokemon Colusseum.  
**Disclaimer**:  
Pokemon (except for Phanteon and my version of Mewthree), Wes, Ash Ketchum, Rival character "Thomas", Rui, and other human characters are © Nintendo/GameFreak  
Fan Characters/Pokemon like Mona and Mewthree are © Imperfection07  
If there are any similarities, it is only out of coincidence. Note: I don't know what happens at the end of the Kanto Battle Frontier so I'm guessing it.  
**Rating**: K+ (May change in the future)  
Note: Some characters may be OOC.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**  
**Onwards to Orre**

It didn't take me long to travel back to New Bark Town. All I had to do was buy a ticket for a boat headed for Olivine City, Johto, and then have Nanosaur fly me the rest of the way there. Needless to say, Amelia and Ninetales were happy that I kept my promise and returned after two years. I also made a personal note to see if I could contact any of my friends so I could tell them that I just got back…

Well, after I took a bit of a nap. What! It was a long trip from Hoenn and I was also exhausted from battling Thomas, especially after he wiped out Rika and Nanosaur with Alakazam.

"Shoot…I'm probably getting worse…" I grumbled, asleep. Right then I was dreaming that I was taking on a familiar figure with a ball atop his head…or was that his hair? I continued grumbling out of irritation since it seemed to me that his 4 Ludicolo had damaged Godzilla (my Fraligator) to the fainting point. "Darn…you…your stupid Pokemon are at level 30…Godzilla's at level 95…so how…? No-no-no, four level 30 Pokemon shouldn't be badly harming one level 90 Pokemon, even if they are a dual water/grass type…so…HEY! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE CHE-"

Then I woke up, a bit stunned and my dark-brownish hair was frazzled and matted. "-eat…ting…**Gah**…I should stop drinking so much chocolate milk before bed! I swear, last time I did I dreamt that something freaky was glaring directly at me…"

"Mona! The Cinnabar Burger's ready if you're hungry!"

"Okay!" I called down before shuffling off the bed and heading downstairs. "Well…food first, questions later. Say Mom? Do you have a phone book?"

"Are you ordering out?" She asked, turning slightly as I headed towards the video phone near the wall.

"No. I just need to call a friend for a moment just to let them know I came back. It's been two years you know."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum was sprawled on his bed after coming back from the Kanto Battle Frontier. He, May, Max, and Brock had went their separate ways after that so Ash and Pikachu got a well deserved break from their long trek, even though in the morning the black-head was going to be in for a major wake up call… 

(Note: He's still in his Hoenn/KBF outfit)

By which we mean his repaired Voltorb-Alarm-Clock (which was vibrating due to the alarm) decided it was the best time to slip off its perch and…nail the unsuspecting trainer on the head.

**BONG!**

Ash promptly woke up with a pained expression and a round mark of red on his forehead. On the upper bunk, Pikachu stirred before getting up and stretching as its human companion did the same.

"What…what time is it?" The newly turned teenager yawned before picking up the busted alarm clock. Of course, he had just relived a dream from a few years back when he was a ten-year-old and just before he met Pikachu of course. The busted alarm clock didn't help either. "**AAAAAAH**! Squirtle! Bulbasaur! Charmander! Just save one for me-!"

**THUNK!**

"Ow…"

Well…nothing's changed…he's still the same Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town… and would it be an offense to say he ran into the door in his groggy trance? Ash held his head and got up from his place on the floor, muttering a slur of words without a meaning, before turning slightly to view his friend.

"Good morning Pikachu…"

"Pika…" The electric mouse nimbly leapt off the bed and onto the desk before sitting there. "Pika-Pikachu?"

"It's nothing, I just relived some dream from before I met you…"

Pikachu did a head tilt and smiled slightly. "Pika-chu…"

"Ash…!" Delia Ketchum called upstairs.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Lunch is ready!"

"Lunch! What happened to breakfast?" Ash called back.

"It's twelve already!"

"Oh…" Ash immediately remembered how late he had gotten home after the trip he took, he and Brock separating at a crossroad in Viridian that headed towards either Pallet Town or Pewter City. The black-head let out a prolonged yawn before he and Pikachu left the room. No sooner had he cleared the stairs, the sound of a video phone ringing caught his attention. "I'll get it Mom!"

Ash walked over to the video phone before picking up the receiver, before he could utter a hello…

"Hey Ash, didja miss me?"

Ash stared at his friend who was now smiling at him through the monitor. "Mona?" Then smiles came on his and Pikachu's faces. "Since when did you get back? It's been two years."

"Ah, well…just yesterday and I came from Hoenn. Ya see, when you travel to another world, it's bloody hard to get back…" I replied with a grin. "Anyway I beat the Elite Four there, and from what I can tell you probably just got back from the Battle Frontier, am I right?"

"Yeah, I just did. So how are things going?"

"Ah, pretty good. I'm a bit glad Oak gave me the OK to switch either Phanteon or Mewthree but not both. My team's balanced pretty well right now. You?"

"Oh me? I just woke up."

"Ah, I can see…" I pointed towards my head and Ash discreetly pushed some hair in front of the mark so he looked a bit more like his manga-ish version. "Well, I'd better not have you skip breakfast…"

"Lunch-"

"Oh…silly me. Okay, I'll be seeing…"

Another ringing…

"…you?"

"Um, can you hold?" Ash asked, reaching to line 2.

"Sure…" I nodded as Ninetales nuzzled the underside of my arm and petted it, just as Ash got Prof. Oak on the line.

"Hello Ash,"

"Good afternoon Professor."

"Oh, I'm on line two…were you busy?"

"Uhh…"

"No not really Professor." I interjected, motioning for Ash to make it a three-way call. He did so and the screen was split between the two callers. "I was just saying hi."

"Well, it's good that you both were chatting. This matter is important, unless Mona's been there already." Oak sounded serious. I immediately remembered Orre and the game I recently beat as Amelia went over, stirring some batter for a pastry she was making. "It involves a region called Orre. It's been deemed dangerous at this time and there's been a warning issued to trainers to stay away from there."

"What about the ones still in there?" Amelia asked.

"It's where they live, and they won't leave despite the dangers." Oak responded.

"Is there anything about Giovanni in this?" I inquired. "Because I can't just stand aside and watch innocent people have their lives destroyed by this madman or other."

"Me neither…" Ash spoke up.

"Mona, Ash, this is serious, the region's completely a desert landscape except for two oasis. Not only that, there are criminals stealing Pokemon called "Snagem"."

"I've been there before already…in disguise as another trainer to avoid getting spotted by certain characters. Prof, Mom, don't argue with me on this…I'm going in there." I replied.

"Me too…"

"_Pika-pika_!"

"Alright then…seeing as how we can't convince you two otherwise, how would you be getting there?" Oak commented.

"Well, I'm going to be riding on Flygon ("Flydrach"). He's been known to fly several miles without stopping, even over oceans, so he's the best bet. Ash, I'm going to come over in a couple of hours."

"Hours?"

"Mom just made a Cinnabar Burger, I can't just turn it down after all the hard work it was for her to make it."

"Shall I make another for you to bring over for the trip?" Amelia asked, a bit happy that I didn't forget about her.

"Sure, that'll be nice…" I replied before glancing over towards Ash. "I'll be sure to bring over another if you want…"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Oh, uhm Professor, is Phanteon with you? It's been two years and I wanted to check."

"Why yes, I gave you the okay to switch between the two…especially after that close encounter you told me about…he's doing fine with the other Eevee and their evolutions."

"_Thank Groudon…_" I grumbled prior to replying. "Thanks Prof. Anyway, I'll be there in a couple of hours, see ya!"

* * *

Momentarily, as I mentally thanked Amelia for being an understanding person (even though I only stayed for one day like last time), I was off with a rearranged party of Pokemon and key items…including two Cinnabar Burgers (inside a basket provided by Amelia), as I was riding on Flygon "Flydrach" and heading for Pallet Town. The Ground/Dragon type did as I said it would, by which I meant it flew a couple good miles before landing inside the Pallet Town/Route 1 Border. 

"Argh…I should've told Ash where to wait until I showed up…" I grumbled, hopping off Flydrach. "Hm, maybe he's hanging out somewhere…"

"_Did you check up a tree?_" Flydrach inquired before I looked up and, sure enough, there was Ash sleeping in a tree with Pikachu. Probably bored to death of having to wait. I paused and smirked before climbing up the tree, motioning for Flydrach to go under the branch in case he fell off. Then from out of nowhere, I held out an air-horn and held it close to their ears.

This was going to wake him up…and make the trainer go a bit deaf if he was lucky…

-**AIR-HORN!-**

"**_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_**!"

"_**PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

Ash fell off the tree branch and was caught by the ground/dragon type while Pikachu was clutching onto my head like one of those 'face-grabbers' from Alien vs. Predator…so I could only see yellow.

"What the heck was THAT!" Ash panicked, scrambling out of Flydrach's claws before I pried the panic-stricken electric mouse off my face and hid the fog-horn in my bag.

"Ah, ah…a Dodrio?" I grinned innocently resulting in a flat-face forming on Ash.

"Since when were Dodrio that loud?"

"Err…okay I used an Air-Horn!" I blurted out. "It was something I bought on the way here from Lilycove aaand I wanted to test it out!"

"…on me?"

"No-no, whatever gave you THAT idea!" I placed a hand behind my head and laughed nervously. "So, shall we get going? Orre is a long way away from here…"

"_If I didn't know better, I'd say you were changing the subject…_" Flydrach chuckled as it pulled a bag of Poke-chow from behind its back and began eating a few pieces before offering some to the electric mouse.

"No Flydrach, I'm not changing the subject…" I argued before sliding down the tree and heading towards it.

"So, you can still understand Pokemon language? I thought you would forget after that long a time away…two years you know…"

"Ah, no…nothing's changed…" I replied as I got on the Flygon with him following. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and got ready for the trip. "_…except for how many Pokemon I caught_…" I whispered under my breath.

"What…?" Ash blinked.

"I didn't say anything!" I blurted out again before Flydrach spread its wings and took off. This was going to be a long trip…so I changed the subject: "Cinnabar Burger…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Pyrite Town (Orre), a young red-head (resembling Misty in a sense) with blue eyes was walking through the town with a small mouse Pokemon with Blue Markings sitting on her right shoulder. 

The teenager was around five-foot-six and her hair was styled in short pig-tails, the rest of her red hair reached her shoulders. She wore a light jean-jacket over a dark-violet top (hiding a Pokeball belt that contained only one) and had a mini-skirt that reached her knees. Her boots were a magenta color with black socks underneath. Around her neck was a necklace that had an ornament that was a tear-drop shape. Her Minun had a pink bandana around its neck, signifying it was a female Pokemon and was owned by the young girl.

"Something tells me we went the wrong way Mimi…" Rui murmured as her Pokemon chirred unhappily due to the sun bearing down on her long ears. The shade given off by Rui's pigtails weren't much help either. "I know we were supposed to reach Agate…my grandfather must be worried…"

"Mi-nun…" Mimi churred before its ears perked up at the sound of a Pokemon Battle. "Mi…?"

"What is it Mimi?" Rui glanced at her Pokemon before looking up and spotting a Makuhita (a yellow fighting-type Pokemon that looked like a mass of blubber with a tie on its head –pardon the description-) beating down an Oddish. "Odd…I thought Grass Types had an advantage over Fighting…types…"

Rui's eyes widened as she spotted a glowing bluish-purple aura resonating off the Pokemon as its trainer called: "SHADOW RUSH!"

"Shadow…rush?" Rui's blue eyes widened as Minun frowned and some sparks came from its cheeks.

"Nuuun…" It growled as the same aura grew inside Makuhita before the Shadow-Pokemon's fist connected with the Pokemon, sending it flying into a garbage bin.

"ODDY!" The female trainer, whom the Oddish belonged to, ran towards it and picked it up. A small dot of blood was noted on its mouth. "You _jerk_! Oddy is badly hurt and there isn't a Pokemon Center in this city!"

"Feh, well it sucks to be you don't it?" The greenette smirked before spotting Rui staring at the Makuhita. "What's YOUR problem?"

"Uh…uhm…I…" Rui backed off, wary that she wouldn't stand a chance if Mimi fought the Makuhita. "Why's your Pokemon…g-glowing that color?"

"Glowing…color?" Trudley glanced at Makuhita before staring at the red head. "You mean to tell me dat you can see the aura off my Shadow Pokemon?"

"Shadow…Pokemon…?" Rui backed away as her Minun glowered and charged up some electricity.

"We can't have you going about and telling the feds about this…" A voice said from behind her. Rui turned abruptly as Mimi lunged at the blonde behind her and bit down on his arm. "OW! GET YOUR STUPID MOUSE OFF!"

This only peeved the electric type into using spark. "MIIII-NUUUN!"

_**CRAAACKLE!**_

Foley backed off, his form laced with electricity as the Minun leapt back in front of Rui; ready to defend her trainer.

"So, you want to fight do you?" Foley grimaced as he regained his posture. "Trudley, it looks like she's not going to go down without being silent."

"Please, I won't tell! Just leave us alone!" Rui pleaded before spotting the Makuhita punching one fist into another.

"How about this…if you win, we leave you alone…" Trudley grinned. "That is…if you can beat all three of my Pokemon with just one scrawny little mouse…"

"Mimi's not scrawny!" Rui retorted.

"Okay then…go Lotad!" Trudley released a water/grass type which had six to eight limbs, a yellow beak, and a plant in the shape of a Lilly-pad on its back. "Lotad, use Water Gun!"

"Mimi, use Spark!" Rui countered. Mimi dodged the spurt of water before sparks came from its cheeks labeled with blue negative signs and it rammed into the dual type, harming the opposing Pokemon. "Now use Quick Attack!"

The Minus Pokemon began disappearing and reappearing as it dashed towards the Lotad and then ramming it. Lotad went spiraling into the air before the Minun leapt at it and launched one final Spark that sent Lotad to the ground for a KO.

"What!"

"Like I said before…MIMI'S NOT SCRAWNY!" Rui snapped as the Greenette recalled his Pokemon.

"Yeah…but that was just one Pokemon…GO DUSKULL!"

"Duskull…?" Rui stared at the ghost-type which floated in place. There was a moment of silence before she got back into focus. "Mimi, use Spark!"

Mimi dashed back and forth, avoiding the ghost-type's attacks and then ramming it whenever it had the chance. In the end, Mimi won (barely standing) while the other Pokemon lay flat on the ground like a torn-up rag that remained unmoving.

"Not bad…for a girl…" Trudley smirked as he recalled his Pokemon while Rui had a relieved expression. "…but not good enough! Go Makuhita!"

Makuhita stood up and charged into battle, ramming Mimi who skidded backwards in pain from the sudden and uncalled attack.

"You stupid Pokemon! I didn't say to attack yet!" Trudley shouted angrily.

"Mimi! Please get up!" Rui pleaded, seeing the aura around Makuhita turn a bright red. Mimi got up, slowly but surely, before getting poised for battle. "Okay! Let's go!"

"Mi-nun!"

"This is it for your rat…" Trudley smirked as Foley slowly inched towards Rui from behind. "Makuhita, Shadow-Rush!"

"Dodge it!" Rui cried out as her Pokemon dodged. The Makuhita shot past it but got close enough to Rui in order for her to see a ferocious smirk on its face, unnerving the red-head. "Mimi, SPARK!"

Mimi charged at the opponent, weakened but not going to give up for its trainer's sake. It struck the Pokemon before spotting it charging the familiar aura.

The Makuhita's fist struck Mimi with such a force it was forced to cough up some saliva before lying on the ground, too much in pain to battle.

"MIMI RETURN!" Rui recalled her Pokemon and turned abruptly in order to attempt an escape only to smack into Foley. "AH…!"

"You didn't think we'd let you escape that easily did you?" Trudley smirked as Foley turned Rui around, his hand clamped over her mouth and preventing anything as much as a squeak from escaping as another arm went around preventing her from struggling. Her bluish eyes were watery and filled with panic. "Master Nascour would want to meet her…wouldn't he…?"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

I'm currently enjoying the fact that people are reading the fanfic (Thank you!). I didn't want Rui to go down without struggling…so I gave her a Pokemon. She's also a bit different from her game version if you didn't know… I didn't really like it when Rui was considered a Wall-Flower…so like I said: a bit of a difference…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Outskirt Stand

**Shadow Colusseum**

**Summary:** After two years, the same fan-girl travels to the Pokemon World in time for the events of Pokemon Colusseum.  
**Disclaimer**:  
Pokemon (except for Phanteon and my version of Mewthree), Wes, Ash Ketchum, Rival character "Thomas", Rui, and other human characters are © Nintendo/GameFreak  
Fan Characters/Pokemon like Mona and Mewthree are © Imperfection07  
If there are any similarities, it is only out of coincidence. Note: I don't know what happens at the end of the Kanto Battle Frontier so I'm guessing it.  
**Rating**: K+ (May change in the future)  
Note: Some characters may be OOC. And the name Flydrach is from combining "Fly" and the German translation for "Dragon" in case anyone wanted to know.

* * *

**Chapter 3**:  
**The Outskirt Stand**

Well…it was around morning when we finally reached Orre. Ash was asleep, clutching onto Flydrach like a sleeping cat with Pikachu on his head while Flydrach and I were wide awake, navigating.

"Mmph…are we there yet?" Ash grumbled, half asleep.

"No…" I replied, keeping my eye on the skyline and ground (slightly remembering my fear of heights).

"Are we there yet…?"

"No…" I muttered, noticing he sounded more and more awake as the time progressed.

"Are we there yet?"

A bit more irritated "No…"

"Are we there yet?" I heard a slight chuckle in his voice.

With each moment, I became more and more frustrated even though I could tell very well that ASH KETCHUM was wide awake. So…let's note the FULL NAME treatment works best in this certain situation. I only guessed his middle name due to his first name in the Japanese Version…

"**ASH '_SATOSHI'_ KETCHUM, DON'T MAKE ME THROW YOU OFF!**" I screeched resulting in the brunette and his Pokemon's eyes widening and they went dead silent…for the moment.

"I never told you my middle name was Satoshi…"

"Ne…I have my ways…" I grumbled before looking at the ground and pointing out a derailed train that was now a restaurant and rest-stop. "Okay _Satoshi_ (Ash grimaces 'Please stop calling me that…'), you want off? We're taking a break here…"

"_Good…my back hurts…_" Flydrach grumbled before coming in for a landing. Ash slid off with me following and my shoes hitting the sandy ground. Pikachu gazed around with wonder in its eyes, I supposed it hadn't seen this much desert before, and I was stuck in a desert area in Hoenn a while back. I immediately bit back a shudder as I saw a tarantula crawl out from under the restaurant and head out into nowhere.

"Groudon that was huge…" I hissed as it crawled away, taking one big eight-legged stride at a time. I had hated spiders since that incident with a Dead-Orb-Spider dangling over my head nine years ago.

"So? It's just a spider…" Ash commented as he followed me and Flydrach to the entrance with Pikachu still riding on top of him.

"I'm better off with an Ariados…" I commented. "…and a Spinarak…any bug that's a _Pokemon_ I can _manage_ and be _friends_ with…without getting _violently ill_…"

"Huh?"

"Don't ask…" I shrugged, seeing he wasn't going to get it, and headed in with him following. Once we got in, I noticed the TV blaring news about "Dangerous Pokemon" in Pyrite. It seemed like we had gotten here just in time since it also told news of the Police discovering the Snagem Hideout…but no members.

"What'll ya have?" The owner asked, cutting off my thoughts.

"Oh…four bottles of water…please." I replied before the bottles were placed out.

"That'll be 600 Poke-yen." He replied as I placed the exact amount down and handed the bottles over to my friend-travelers.

"Gee…you sure you can pay for this during the whole trip?" Ash inquired as he opened his and Pikachu's water bottles. Flygon broke the cap off with its teeth and chugged the entire thing down.

"Yeah and don't drink too much in a short time. You'll over hydrate and you won't be able to take it…" I warned as Ash was going to chug the entire thing down like Flydrach. "Don't vomit on me if you do so…"

"Eh…right…got it…" Ash replied before his stomach growled. "Anything to eat…sir?"

"Ah…I can make you trainer siblings some Trapnich Burgers" Hearing the word "_siblings_" I almost coughed out the water. "…not made from actual Trapnich I assure you." The owner assured me with a nice smile before I could blurt out: "We're not siblings!"

"Yeah…that'll…be nice…" I replied with my voice slightly strained. Ash sweat-dropped, there was a bit of a resemblance…but not quite…

(Previous Fanfic: Ash sees Mona as a **_sister_**)

Soon enough, we were sitting at the back after getting our food. The owner was nice enough to give some Pokechow to Pikachu and Flydrach. I continued munching on the Trapnich Burger as I listened to Ash talk about the new Pokemon he caught: Sceptile, Donphan, Swellow, etc…

I decided not to tell him what Pokemon I caught, other than say I had Flydrach ever since he was a Trapnich…

Our conversation came to an abrupt halt when I spotted a familiar truck driving towards the outskirt stand and stopping near the entrance. Ash noticed my suspicious glare, as well as Flydrach's back getting arched like a peeved cat would do in this certain situation.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I didn't respond but I kept a wary eye on the struggling burlap sack in the back. "_Rui…she's still stuck in there…_" Then I saw the two bumbling idiots walking towards the entrance.

"Ash…those guys are from Team Cipher…whatever you do, don't jump up and challenge them. Pretend you don't know a thing…" I murmured before the two walked in. Ash nodded before returning to his lunch while Pikachu moved towards him. I decided, as a precaution, to recall Flydrach and allow my Raichu (Rika) to sit next to me. "Rika…if they try anything, shock-em…"

"_Shock who, your brother and his Pikachu?_"

"…do we look _THAT MUCH_ alike? I meant those two Cipher grunts." I shot the Pokemon a glare. She returned a nervous grin before deciding to munch on the half-finished Poke-chow that Flydrach decided to leave out.

"What'll you two have?"

"Two Trapnich Burgers, and step on it." The greenette replied rudely. The owner shot them irritated looks before placing the order out.

"200 Poke-yen…" The owner muttered before the money was slapped onto the table in front of him. I looked behind in order to view the event better and…I think one of the two grunts spotted me. I turned back around and exchanged looks with my '_sibling'_.

"_Ash…be careful around those two…these guys from Team Cipher are worse than Team Rocket…_" I whispered so only he could catch it. Ash had a grim expression showing he understood. Momentarily I heard footsteps headed in my direction…

"Well, hello there…"

I restrained the urge to grimace at his 'hitting-on' tone of voice. I didn't know which was which so I turned to spot Foley and Trudley standing near our table. Rika glowered and before Trudley could sit down she leapt into his supposed seat and growled a warning.

"RAAI…"

"Easy there…there's nowhere else to sit sweet-heart…" Trudley waved off my Pokemon.

"_Sweet heart…? Oh I'll electro-shock him for that…_" Rika snarled before I moved her.

"Rika…shush…" I whispered, gently tapping her nose. "_Not yet…_"

Trudley sat down next to me while Foley bumped Ash towards the window. My supposed 'sibling' had a dark look on his face that matched the one on Pikachu.

"So, who's he? Your boyfriend?" Foley smirked, poking Ash before swiping his hat and putting it on. The brunette's teeth gained some anime-fangs. I swear he looked like a ticked-off Houndoom at that moment.

"No, he's my brother (actually he's not)…and I'd like it if you both left him alone…" I responded, filching the hat from Foley and handing it back to Ash. "The hat looks a lot better on him…" I added with a smirk that meant: 'you ain't sweet-talking me'.

"Ah…if we did…then would it be alright if you decided to head with us to The Under?" Trudley put an arm on the back of my seat.

"Hmm…" I pretended to think about this before forcing his arm back. "Nah, I've been there before…"

Then came the million dollar questions when I side-glanced the truck and spotted the struggling sack. "So…what's in there? It's struggling a whole lot…"

"You want to find out?" Trudley neared. "We can go together."

"On second thought…I'd go there myself…" I said with a warning expression.

"C'mon…we insist…" Foley neared and pulled my wrist, a bit tightly. Ash's teeth clenched.

"Leave…her…alone…" He snapped before I could make Rika use a non-lethal attack.

"Oh…what's wrong? Is it okay for me to steal your _girlfriend?_"

Oh-key…Ash officially snapped because he leapt up onto the table with Pikachu and yelled: "**_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND_!**"

* * *

Outside, Wes pulled to a halt with Espeon and Umbreon. Both Pokemon were yawning from the long trip through the desert. 

"Alright…Espen…Nox…we're taking a five minute break before-…"

_**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKLE!**_

(Oh man that would've been the most hysterical comic-book panel in history…I mean, Wes and his Pokemon would have bulging cartoon eyes as Foley and Trudley are flying in the background along with a blast of electricity.)

Before the sandy-blonde could finish, a gigantic blast of electricity was shot from the doorway along with two teenagers, one with green hair the other with blonde. Both staggered to their feet, electricity causing them to jump once or twice before twitching and then scurrying to their truck. Wes and his two Pokemon continued staring at them before spotting the struggling burlap sack.

"What the…?"

Before he could finish observing, the truck sped off into the desert.

---

Back inside, everyone (including me and Rika) were staring at Ash and Pikachu. The interior of the Outskirt Stand was lined with scorch-marks yet everyone was fine…

Ash and Pikachu were still standing on the table, gasping for air before I looked around with a sheepish expression before getting the trainer into his seat.

"_He shot off more electricity than me!_" Rika gawked at the electric mouse before I recalled her.

"Ash, try not to do that again…" I said in a Shigure (from Fruits Basket) like manner. "Besides I'm not paying for it… (Turns towards other customers) No, don't complain to the manager! It won't happen again we promise!"

"It's alright dearie, those two weren't in their right mind…" An old woman replied before going back to the TV. "Quite frankly, I would've done the same thing your brother did…"

"Ah…yeah…" Ash sweat-dropped before looking up at the sound of footsteps as I turned slightly towards the doorway. Sure enough, in came Wes and his two Eeveeolutions.

The first thing I noticed about his Espeon that it had an air of elegance and was in tune with its surroundings, understanding everything about it. Wes's Umbreon…looked a bit cocky and mischievous all at once. Wes, himself, looked like one of a million anti-heroes, no doubt the hero of the game I played on Earth.

"What'll you have?" The owner asked again.

"A bottle of water and two bowls of Poke chow…" Wes replied with an authority commanding voice that could explain his Espeon.

"He looks tough…" A familiar pink-headed trainer murmured aloud.

"Ne…indeed he does…" I replied.

"Well…I'll bet I can beat him…" Ash said aloud before spotting Wes standing over him with a dark personage void of the demonic thunder-bolts that usually appear in cartoons. I restrained the urge to face-palm myself and moan 'Ash-Ash-Ash-Ash…you idjit…'

"Is that a challenge?" Wes asked.

"Oh please…" The trainer sitting behind me (who was recognizable as Willy) smirked. "I could take him…"

"How about this…" I replied, intercepting, not really knowing what I was getting myself into. "…I'll battle him so we all can see how tough he is…"

"You absolutely sure you wish to battle me?" Wes asked, a bit smug. Did he think that because I was a girl…he should hold back? I doubted he knew who I was…and I was going to keep it that way…if he did I'd be chased by trainers that wanted to battle…and...my _**dad**_...

"Yeah, I'm sure…two-on-two battle? As in two Pokemon at once…" I said with a grin. "And don't hold back…because I won't either…"

----

Momentarily, Wes and I were standing outside. Ash was standing behind me with Pikachu on his shoulder as Willy stood in the middle, acting as a referee. Most of the people inside the Outskirt Stand were interested in the battle.

"I'm using Nox and Espen as in my Umbreon and Espeon in that exact order…" Wes said as his Pokemon went and stood in front of him, ready to battle.

"Okay…one moment as I pick mine…" I replied and reached for two Pokeballs at once and sliding them in between three fingers on my right hand: ring/middle/and pointer. "Alright…GO Rika and Huntress!"

The Raichu and Sneasel got themselves poised in front of me. Rika's cheeks sparked and she got in a fighter stance as her tail curled and rested in a vertical loop on the ground. Huntress only curved one claw while the other preened her head feather.

"Those look like pretty strong Pokemon…both female I believe…" Wes murmured as he examined them.

"And how would you know that, may I ask?" I smiled, tapping my right foot behind my left heel as I had my arms folded.

"Well…a female Sneasel always preens her head-feather before battle and a female Raichu has her tail curved in a certain way unlike the male Raichu. I happened to learn this a while ago…and as you can see…I have raised two Eevee _brothers_ into the Espeon and Umbreon they are today."

"Who taught you?" I asked, tilting my head a bit and smirking.

"Aren't we supposed to be battling?" Wes asked, apparently not wanting to tell of his origin with Snagem.

"Ah…yes…I frequently forget I always change the subject out of accident…" I replied. "Let's begin shall we?"

"Alright, begin the match!" Willy rose up both hands like any other referee in the Pokemon League.

"Espen, use Confusion! Nox, use Bite!"

"Huntress, block the Espeon's attack! Rika, use Thundershock!"

Espen's eyes began to glow a dangerous blue but Huntress leapt in front of Rika and held back the attack, smirking as it did no damage to her. Nox charged at Huntress only to have a powerful electric shock from Rika throw him back.

"Ah…so that's it…you know my Espeon's Psychic attacks cannot harm a Dark Type, and you're using that Raichu as a defense for your Sneasel in case Nox attacks…interesting…" Wes smirked as his Espeon and Umbreon staggered to their feet.

"What can I say? I've been training these two for a long time…but be glad I didn't use Flygon and Raichu or it'll seem like you're fighting a sandstorm monster from a horror movie." I shrugged before getting poised. "Rika, use Thunder on Espeon! Huntress, use Blizzard on Umbreon!"

Rika charged directly at Espen as she glowed a bright yellow and sparked with electricity as Huntress breathed in a long wisp of air prior to releasing it at Umbreon. Nox was immediately frozen in a block of ice while Espen landed on the ground, unable to get up and battle.

"Espen…Nox…I haven't battled anyone that strong since…" Wes stopped before looking up. "Um, what's your…"

"Mona," I replied before walking over and reaching into my backpack for something I had gotten from Lance a while back (Pokemon G/S –Lake of Rage-) around the time I captured a Red Gyarados. I had plenty left and I figured I wanted to be a good help just in case. And I saw this as an opportunity to get his friendship for the journey ahead. I pulled out a sack of ash and held it out. "Use some of this…it can heal your Pokemon."

"What is it?" Wes asked as he took it.

"Beats me…ask Lance of the Elite Four of Kanto/Johto…he might know…" I shrugged. Wes looked back to his Pokemon and allowed some of the ash to drift on them. The ice around Umbreon broke apart and the injuries dealt to it faded into nothing, the same happened with Espeon, but without the ice.

"_Whoa_…_major head-rush…_" Nox warbled as Wes handed back the ash.

"You were acquainted with an elite four member?" Wes asked as I stuffed the container away.

"Ah…it was a long time ago…anyway…" I turned to Ash and Willy. "Say, how about you two battle? Wes here looks like he needs a break…"

"Okay," Willy replied. "So…Ash…you ready?"

"Pikachu and I can take whatever you dish out…" Ash taunted as his starter leapt onto the ground in front of him.

"How did you know my name was…?" Wes started before I interrupted.

"Well…you look like someone who would be named Wes…or Wesley…I admit I have a bad habit of guessing…" I shrugged before noticing Rika and Huntress winking seductively at Nox and Espen. Both the evolved forms of Eevee looked like they were about to turn into globs of jell-o. "_GIRLS_!"

"_SORRY TRAINER!_" Both Pokemon yelped before they were recalled back into their Pokeballs.

"I'm sorry about that…" I apologized. "Those two…I don't know what got into them…"

"I can't say that's happened before." Wes replied before we turned our attentions towards the battle. Ash had already called out Donphan to assist Pikachu against both of Willy's Zigzagoon. Pikachu was running backwards on its hind legs atop Donphan while shooting electric shocks at the raccoons.

"Pikachu, stay atop Donphan! Donphan…use EARTHQUAKE!" Ash yelled. The Armor Pokemon rose its forelegs up before bringing them down with a loud smash that caused the ground to rumble and force almost everything up except for the trainers, the log Wes and I were sitting on, and the Outskirt Stand (although I heard simultanous crashes from within...I'm not paying for that either!). The Zigzagoon went flying, making them easy targets before being brought down by one final Thunder Attack.

Two painful THUDS were heard as Willy's two Pokemon landed, unable to battle.

"Wow…I…I didn't stand a chance…" The rider stared before recalling his Zigzagoon. "You both must've been having really tough battles before this…"

"Ah…yeah…" I shrugged and got up. "I defeated almost every gym leader and Elite Four member with my Pokemon in order to get them to very high levels. Ash here competed in the Indigo League, Silver Conference in Johto, and the Hoenn League."

"Well…I also beat every trainer in the Kanto Battle Frontier…you forgot about that." Ash replied as Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder.

"I see…so…have you both been to the Phenac Colusseum before?" Willy asked.

"Well…I did but Ash has yet to try it out…" I replied before turning to Wes. "Say…you want to travel with us…?"

"Listen, I would but…" Wes started before Espen and Nox pawed at his leg and gave him doe eyes. He eyed them warily before shrugging. "…fine…I guess I should since you two don't have means of transportation…"

"Well she…" Ash started before I interrupted.

"That's nice of you…" I said prior to whispering to Ash. "_If we say anything, he'll speed off…_"

"Right…right…I forgot…" The trainer replied before turning back to Willy. "Nice battling with you…"

"Same here…have a good time at Phenac!" He replied before heading indoors. I was already at Wes's Spider Bike. The sandy-blonde had recalled both his Pokemon and was coming over with Ash directly behind him with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"So…how fast does this thing go?" I asked as he got on the driver's seat and pulled down his goggles.

"If I told you…it wouldn't be a surprise…" Wes responded as Ash and I got into the passenger seat which Espen and Nox were sitting earlier. "You two had better hang on tight…"

"Why-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…" Ash yelled as the Spider-Bike peeled out and drove at full speed in the western direction, sending us further into the desert landscape. We continued holding down our hats which threatened to fly off due to the wind and clutched onto the sides of the seat. "HOW FAST IS THIS THING!"

"100 MPH!" Wes responded over the wind blowing in our ears. Pikachu got a death grip on Ash's head at hearing this.

"HOLY CRA-AAP!" I cried out before we vanished over a sand-dune.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Foley and Trudley were driving towards Phenac, Rui remained inside the sack unable to break loose due to her bound arms. She clenched her teeth under the masking tape as she attempted to reach Mimi's Pokeball. Her fingertips graced it for a split second before finally trapping it in her hand and pressing the mid-button. 

Mimi appeared next to her in a light that was barely noticeable to the two grunts before crawling over to her trainer, still in pain from the previous battle. Rui turned on her side, giving the Minun enough room to view the rope as the electric mouse began to gnaw on them. Mimi winced slightly as she pulled an already pained muscle but resumed biting.

A quiet snap of the rope loosening under the Minun's teeth signaled Rui and Mimi's freedom coming underway.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**Imperfection07: Methinks there's going to be more soon due to me having plenty of time during Spring Break. Thanks for the reviews and be on the lookout for more chapters!


	4. Phenac City

**Shadow Colusseum**

**Summary:** After two years, the same fan-girl travels to the Pokemon World in time for the events of Pokemon Colusseum.  
**Disclaimer**:  
Pokemon (except for Phanteon and my version of Mewthree), Wes, Ash Ketchum, Rival character "Thomas", Rui, and other human characters are © Nintendo/GameFreak  
Fan Characters/Pokemon like Mona and Mewthree are © Imperfection07  
If there are any similarities, it is only out of coincidence.  
**Rating**: K+ (May change in the future)  
Sorry I took so long…I had writers block…and finals… (Hits head on keyboard and groans)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Phenac City**

Ash and I had finally met up with Wes at the Outskirt Stand, now we were speeding on his Spider Bike to Phenac City…

…at 100 MPH I might add…

After speeding over sand dunes, one after another, we finally came to an abrupt halt in front of the front entrance. The end of the bike went up in the air, hung for a moment, then smacked down while Ash, Pikachu, and I simultaneously fell out the passenger seat due to us having no seatbelts whatsoever.

"WAAAAAAAAAH-" **THUD!**

"It seems you two siblings aren't used to going that fast." Wes commented as we got up shakily.

"I honestly…think…I will…never…go on a roller coaster…again!" I commented before falling backwards again into the sand as Wes moved his bike into a parking area and shoved the keys into his pocket.

"Ah, you'd better get used to it if you're going to be traveling in Orre." Wes replied.

"Yeah, we should. At any rate…Phenac Colusseum here I come!" Ash grinned before racing into the entrance and knocking into Trudley who was holding onto one end of a burlap sack. "OOF! Watch it!"

"You watch yourself…punk…" Trudley turned his head slightly to spot Ash just as Wes and I came into full view. The pause of realization earned the sack enough time to hit him upside the head. "OW! BY DOZE!"

"Trudley, what were you staring…at…?" Foley spotted me. "You…?"

"Me…" I replied.

"_Him-her-THEM_," My Pokemon team chorused form inside the Pokeballs since they knew the routine.

"And I'll ask again…what's in there?" I pointed towards the sack that struck Foley's hands away (possibly by kicking) and forced the two grunts to drop it. "If you tell the truth, and it's not someone you got from kidnapping…"

"Kidnapping, us? Oh you've got to be kidding!"

"We're not…and from the looks of your expressions, you're lying right now…" Wes spoke up, a bit of a dark tone in his voice. Ah ha, definitely an anti-hero…

"Oh please, id's a sick Pokemon…yeah dat's id! De ding's sick so we're going to dake id do de Pokemon Cender!" Trudley responded, a bit unnerved by Wes's glare and still having that busted nose.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" A girl's voice cried from inside the sack.

"…and I don't suppose it can speak perfect English…" I replied with a sarcastic tone.

"About the only Pokemon we've seen do that is a Meowth…" Ash commented.

"Pika-pika…"

"CRAP, THE TAPE FELL OFF!" Foley yelped.

"Foley do moron, dey're going to figure out we're kidnappers!"

(ABRUPT SILENCE)  
(Heroes: Flat Faces / Me: Eye roll "Baaaakaaaa")  
(Cipher Grunts: Nervous Expressions)

"You didn't hear dat…" Trudley said aloud, his busted nose healing a bit.

"We did…" The trio replied simultaneously.

"Well…you three better stay out of our way or things would get ugly for you!" Foley said aloud.

"Sorry but since we know what you are, I won't…" Wes responded.

"Neither will we!" Ash and I replied simultaneously, and then stared at each other.

"We've got to stop doing that…" I muttered.

"Ditto…" Ash commented.

"Okay den, Foley! Deach dese guys who they're messing with!" Trudley ordered.

"What! Why me!" Foley gaped.

"So I can make off with this sack and leave you here with dem!" Trudley blurted out before I released Rika and Huntress. Both Pokemon leapt towards the sack and stood around it, baring their teeth, and the grunt backed off.

"You try that…I won't guarantee these two won't attack you…" I snarled as he backed away, knowing my Pokemon had far more experience…it was odd that he wasn't using his Shadow Makuhita. There were possibly too many people around. Rika's cheeks sparked and a small amount of electricity struck near the grunt's foot, a warning. Pikachu leapt alongside the two and did the same as my Raichu.

"Okay then…if you win: you get the sack and we're gone. We win: we get the sack and YOU." Trudley pointed at me. My eyes narrowed and a snarl burbled up my throat.

"I'm out of the deal baka-ningen (stupid human)," I snapped with a managed cold-and-heartless voice before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and making sure we were nose to nose. I could tell his pupils were shrinking in fear under his dark glasses as I tried to act like an angered Fire or Dark Pokemon, "Let me make this perfectly clear and make sure it gets drilled in your **_little_****_brain_**… (Note: voice gets more menacing and louder) I…DON'T…_DO…**DATES!**_."

"Alright…alright! Just don't hurt me!" Trudley jumped behind Foley with his voice being high-pitched after that angry roar and glare that would come from a vicious Houndoom. "Fight them already!"

"Which one?"

"I…I DON'T CARE! DE BLONDE-BOY! FIGHT **HIM**!" The greenette yelled, pointing at Wes.

"Geez…he's more of a sissy than he was in the game …" I muttered to Ash as said 'blonde-boy' stepped up.

"Nox, Espen, come out!" Wes released his Umbreon and Espeon which stood in front of him, poised for battle. I side-glanced Rika and Huntress who were gazing at the two male Pokemon with dreamy expressions before turning back to Trudley and snarling like wild animals.

"Go WISMUR!" Foley tossed both Pokemon out. There was an awkward yet humored silence. Rika and Huntress were restraining their laughter while Espen and Nox gave each other looks that read: "we're fighting those wimps?"

"Foley do idiot…" Trudley commented.

"Oh…I suppose you can take him then!" Foley commented.

"Are you nuhds!" Trudley snapped.

"I'm a WHAT now?"

"Idiots…" I heard Wes comment under his breath. "Nox, use Secret Power! Espen, use Confusion!"

Nox gained a yellowish aura about him before charging at one of the Wismur; at the same time, Espen's eyes turned a dangerous blue before a blue aura formed around the other. The Wismur that got trapped in the Espeon's Confusion Attack felt repeated blows into its mind before fainting from the sudden exhaustion that hit. The other Wismur was a bit luckier; but it managed to escape with just a bad scar.

"Hey! You're cheating!" Foley yelped, recalling the fainted Wismur.

"Since when do villains complain about doing that?" Wes asked. "You should've been more prepared…"

"Alright tough guy… Wismur, use Hyper Voice!" Foley commanded, his Wismur leaping forwards and was about to release an earsplitting shriek before Wes's calm voice broke the pause.

"Espen, Return…"

Instead of actually recalling his Pokemon, however, Wes's Espeon leapt at the Wismur and four hearts appeared, striking the Normal Type head on. Foley's Pokemon stumbled for a moment before falling on its side. The Pokemon seemed to be mumbling something rapidly but it was recalled before I could manage to translate its tongue.

"_KEEH! Espen that was so cool!_" Rika called out. Espen glanced over and a giant blush formed on his face. Nox snuck over to his brother.

"_Hey Espen…you happen to know yer blushing?_"

Espen's violet eyes narrowed into slits before he knocked Nox over the head with one of his violet paws.

**_SWAT!_** (Huntress, Rika, and I immediately flinched at the sound effect.)

"_OW..._"

"_You've got a lot of nerve…_"

"Looks like our plan didn't work…" Foley murmured to Trudley.

"So we're going to have to make a DASH AND GRAB!" Trudley and Foley ran at the sack before Rika (who snapped out of her stunned mood) and Pikachu stood in front.

"Rika…" I got poised.

"Pikachu…" Ash did the same.

"THUNDERSHOCK, NOW!" Ash and I chorused as both electric types sent a massive amount of electric shocks through both grunts. A bit of a giant smoke-cloud ensued before both grunts were sent hurtling over the city-line. Some people stared at us for a moment before continuing what they were doing.

"Glad that's over…" I murmured before recalling my Pokemon. Wes did the same, just as Ash began to try and open the sack. Pikachu was trying to help via gnawing on the rope.

"It's…it's really tight…" Ash grunted. Wes rolled his eyes and walked over.

"Let me handle that…" Wes commented, swatting Ash's hands away, as well as Pikachu, before unknotting the rope and opening the top. "Okay, are-"

**POW!**

That's the word needed to describe the force of the punch to Wes's face. The ex-Snagem Member crash landed on his back and had the usual anime swirly-eyes. His nose looked like it had been punched in by a random fighting Pokemon.

"_He's not really a tough guy from this angle…_" Pikachu commented.

"…especially if he just had his nose bashed in…" I replied as Ash restrained a laugh. (Ash: At least it wasn't me!) As Pikachu went to poke at the unconscious Wes with a random stick it picked up from somewhere, Ash and I went to open the sack and avoid the punches thrown. "HEY! We just saved you so…YOU CAN STOP PUNCHING NOW!" I yelled a bit peeved after she almost struck my face. I was grateful my mom (not Amelia) taught me how to block and divert a punch's direction.

The flurries of punches slowed to a stop before Ash and I grabbed Rui's hands and got her into a standing position so the sack fell off due to the gravity.

"Okay…standard question: are you alright?" I asked as I helped Rui get stabled on her feet.

Rui nodded hesitantly as Ash went over to Wes and got Pikachu to stop poking the downed trainer. "Where did those men with the strange Pokemon go?"

"You mean the two hentais (perverts)? Oh…my brother Ash (the trainer with the Pikachu) and I just sent them flying with our Pokemon's electric attacks. I didn't see a Strange Pokemon though…" I replied as Rui looked towards Wes with a confused expression. "Ah…and he's the one you struck in the schnozz (nose)…ah…he's a tough guy that Wes…he'll be fine…"

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry Wes…I thought you were the…" Rui stopped suddenly as she remembered something important. "Do you know where the nearest Pokemon Center is?"

"Yes…it's near this entrance to the city…why?" I asked. Rui didn't carry any Pokemon…did she?

"Those two badly hurt "Mimi" before kidnapping me right off the street." Rui replied hastily and with nervousness in her voice and blue eyes as she showed me a Green Colored Ball (Friend Ball) that was occupied.

"Alright…" I nodded before turning to Ash and Wes (who was getting up and nursing his battered nose). "…you guys coming?"

"Yeah…deer coming…" Wes grumbled, holding his nose since he currently had a nosebleed from the punch.

"We'd better check to see if the Pokemon Center has something for Wes to lie down on…" I said aloud as Rui used me as a crutch since she was still stumbling along the way. "…and pinching your nose is a good idea when doing so…"

"Whad are do, a docdor?" Wes asked with sarcasm in his voice as I noticed he lost his anti-hero-like mood.

"Wes…sometime in the future…when you get in an embarrassing moment with a member of the female human specie…your nose will get the worse blood spurt of your life…" I hissed. Ash and Pikachu shuddered at the thought of that little event on Cinnabar Island, while Wes went a bright red color… "You'd better not be having _hentai_ thoughts back there…**_WESLEY_**…"

I heard a prompt anime-fall from behind Rui and I as well as a yelp from Ash and Pikachu (who probably dodged the falling trainer). Even in this semi-serious situation…I heard Rui laughing a bit shyly.

---

"So…you mean to tell me those guys kidnapped you because you could see a dark aura around the Makuhita you saw?" I asked as I sat on a chair in the upper floor. Rui was sitting on a chair with a sleeping Minun in her lap. Ash was grooming Pikachu who continued sighing contently. Wes lay back on a recovery bed, his hand clamped over his nose which was covered by a handkerchief the bluenette nurse downstairs provided. Espen and Nox stayed next to Wes, taking a bit of a rest from the incident they went through…not that they really needed it since Foley wasn't a tough trainer.

"Yes…they challenged me to a battle. Mimi beat the green-haired-boy's Duskull and Lotad…"

"I think his name was Trudley…" I commented. "…please continue…"

"But then he called out his Makuhita and had it knock out Mimi with…I don't know…Shadow Rush…I think he called it…" Rui replied, petting her Pokemon. Mimi opened its dark blue eyes and peered at me.

"What level's your Minun?" I asked.

"Around level 24…at least I think so…" She murmured as I reached a hand towards the Pokemon. The Minun seemed hesitant but then relaxed as I pet it on the cheek.

"The Pokemon might have been at a higher level…but Mimi seems strong enough to take down any Pokemon it's strong against at least three or five levels higher. Being honest, I raised a Minun up to level 50 and it beat a level 57 Skarmory…" I replied. "At any rate…me and my brother (once again…he's not) are not from around here…I started in Johto at around age 9 or so…Ash had to wait longer at age 10 since I started with an Eevee which I found lying badly hurt in a ditch. Ash started with that same Pikachu he's with."

"What happened to your Eevee?" Wes asked, joining the conversation. "It wasn't a weakling was it?"

"Nah…not when it found the strength to evolve…" I paused for effect. "…saved my life along with Ash and Pikachu's in that dire situation…"

"Like how?" Rui asked.

"Ever heard of Team Rocket?" I asked.

Rui shook her head no while Wes spoke up.

"Yes…I've heard they were villains who treated Pokemon like nothing but garbage and weapons of mass destruction." He murmured, side-glancing me with a golden colored iris.

"Give Wesley –err Wes- a point…the leader of Team Rocket "Giovanni" knew how much of a strong trainer I was, beating the Elite Four of Johto/Kanto. He wanted me to join but I wouldn't cooperate…so he put a mind-control device on me. Ash tried to help me…my Eevee broke the memory block. Giovanni was peeved; he sent a bunch of super-charged Pokemon at me. The little fuzz-ball evolved and sent the jerk fleeing before I had my Charizard burn down the base of operations." I replied; leaving out what Eevee evolved into while I neglected to say Ho-oh in front of Wes…I didn't trust him…not when he was carrying that Snag-Machine on his arm…even if he didn't have any Pokeballs to use. I had a sneaking suspicion they would feel nervous if I told my relation to said 'JERK' was. "Well…_one_ of the bases…I still don't know where that villain is…"

"You know…there are a lot of powerful trainers out there…" Wes murmured, still looking at me. "…he wouldn't have come after you without a special reason…other than you being one of the Champion Trainers."

"Well…it's a very long story…" Ash interjected right on time as he finished brushing Pikachu's fur. The mouse yawned in content before scampering onto Ash's shoulder. "It would take all day…other than that Rui probably needs to warn someone like a Mayor about the situation."

"I almost forgot about that…" Rui piped up. "We don't want to go alone…right Mimi?"

"_No way…!_" Mimi replied, hopping onto Rui's shoulder after I stopped petting it. I couldn't it that Minun were one of my favorites; top favorite still being Eevee.

"Don't worry Rui…we're not about to let you go alone…especially after the incident with Foley and Trudley, right Ash… Wes?" I asked.

"I won't be able to leave this group if I could…Espen and Nox won't let me…especially after your two Pokemon _infatuated_ them…" Wes smirked. I shot a glance at two of my Pokeballs which contained Rika and Huntress.

"_Those two…_" I chuckled before standing up. The Eevee Brothers shot up to attention as Wes got off the bed, his nose in a much better condition than it was earlier. I handed another tissue to the blonde since his was already stained red.

"Thanks…" Wes took it and continued plugging his nose for a moment before the bleeding subdued and he deposited it in the trash along with the other.

"No problem…" I replied before murmuring to myself: "_I can't warn them about Evice yet. Wes doesn't have enough Pokemon to take him down. I just hope that mastermind has no idea of who I am...if he does then..._"

"Mona, are you coming?" Ash called up as he broke my train of thought. I silently thanked my 'brother' before running downstairs. I couldn't help being terribly worried about what I had gotten ourselves into...

* * *

Please Review  



	5. Confrontations

**Shadow Colusseum**

Chapter 5: Confrontations  
(Thanks for the Reviews –should've said that in the previous chapter-)  
Note: The fanfic is going to be in 3rd Person POV to make it easier to read and you might notice I'm adding very crude humor somewhere in this chapter as well as revisions.

* * *

All was well in Phenac…but the good natured citizens were about to get a major wake-up call…wait…that comes later. 

The team of five was still walking towards the Mayor's House while Rui was talking about some of the Pokemon her grandfather raised. Wes seemed interested in the rare Pokemon, Ash was pretty surprised at how many, and Mona was trying to keep a good record of the Pokemon she talked about. Mona still found it interesting even though she caught almost all of them.

"Wow…that's a lot of Pokemon…I lost count of how many…" The brunette replied.

"Well, if you must know, my grandpa has at least 50 with him." Rui said, a bit more cheerful than she was earlier as Mimi sat on her shoulder. "I sent most of my other Pokemon to Agate since I was going to go there anyway. I know, I should've brought them with me but at least we got to meet you."

"Joy…" Wes commented sarcastically under his breath.

"Wes...!" Ash and Mona chorused, again.

"Well…I did see those two driving with you and that Minun in that sack." Wes muttered a bit irritated towards the 'siblings'. "I didn't think about going to Phenac until those two siblings wanted to accompany me here."

"We just met him this morning…" Ash explained to Rui as Pikachu prodded behind its ear in order to get rid of an itch. "My sister decided to battle him and…"

"Who won?" Rui asked as we approached the small house in time for the door to open. They stopped dead once a tall gray/bluenette walked out the door. Rui felt sudden chills run up her spine and she (along with Mimi) unconditionally dove behind Wes as the unusually tall man looked at the group. Ash had a grim expression on his face while Mona stood in place, not quite unnerved as the rest of the four. The electric mouse only had its cheeks spark.

"You two…seem very familiar…" The gray-bluenette commented. Wes gritted his teeth while Rui clung onto her 'hero's shoulders, her courage vanishing in a split moment.

'_Nascour…Nascour…_' Rui thought fearfully. '_That's got to be him…the one those two grunts were talking about._'

"I can't say we've met before…" Mona replied, semi-frowning as her hand unconsciously closed around the decorated whistle which was attached to the string around her neck (Didn't forget about it…). '_I can't believe I still have this…_'

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ash asked, keeping himself from yelling.

"In time…and I can tell we'll see each other again…" Nascour commented before exiting the city and warping off on his Gardevoir.

"That's a high-level Pokemon…" Wes said aloud before turning to the siblings. Rui still clung onto the back of his shoulders. "What do you think he meant by saying: seeing us again?"

"He's probably a big boss of team Cipher…" Mona replied. "…I've heard they were in league with team Snagem and they're probably the guys creating those weird Pokemon Rui described…"

"How do you know all this?" Wes asked as he felt Rui's fingernails dig into his shoulders. "It hurts!"

"I'm Sorry…" Rui mumbled, slightly releasing her grip.

"Ne, when one's been chasing Team Rocket he or she tend to find out about other evil syndicates like Team Magma and Aqua-"

"Nascour…" Rui blurted out. Wes had to tilt his head back to get a better look at the red-head while the friends/siblings looked on. "That man…I think his name is Nascour. Those two…Trudley and Foley said his name earlier when they kidnapped me."

"**_The bad men said that_**…" Mimi nodded.

"Good thing he didn't recognize you…" Ash said with relief in his voice.

"**_A very good thing_**…" Pikachu added.

"That and…we've been standing here for a long time…" Mona spoke up before walking to the door and solidly knocking on it. "Hello…?"

_Tmp-tmp-tmp-CRRR**SMASH**!_

Mona recoiled and jumped backwards as the door crashed onto the floor and several _clatters_ were from the dislodged hinges.

"Did you have to knock _THAT_ hard?" Wes asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut-up…" Mona snapped before calling into the house as she walked in with the other five (including Pikachu and Mimi).

Evice looked up slightly from a folder on his desk and hid it faster than he could hide his dark red eyes and evil sneer under a cheerful smile that any old man would give as Es Cade. "Oh, hello there…"

"Ah, hello sir…" Ash spoke up. "Sorry about the door…"

"No, no it's alright. I could never get that door fixed. I'm clearly not surprised if it fell over when you knocked on it…" Es Cade replied calmly. "Who might you be?"

"_It didn't do this the last time I checked…_" Mona commented to herself as she tried to get the door to lean back in place. "I'm…Mona…and these are my friends and sibling-_AND THIS IS A STUPID DOOR!_" She dropped it, aggravated, and then stood next to her 'sibling'.

"I'm her brother, Ash…" Ash replied as Mona thanked whatever legendary Pokemon that he was still naïve in a ten-year-old way. "And these are Wes and Rui…"

"Ah…so what brings you here?" Es Cade asked.

"Oh," Rui released Wes before stepping up, a little braver now that there was a kind face in front. "You see, I was attacked by two men with a Makuhita that had a strange blackish aura. They were surprised that I could see it and kidnapped me."

"We managed to accidentally catch up with them since we were going to the Colusseum but we didn't see anything…" Wes muttered. "We think they're a part of Team Cipher. The siblings blasted them away via their Pikachu and Raichu."

"Oh, what about the Makuhita you saw?"

"We didn't see it since the duo didn't have enough time to call it out." Mona replied.

"I see; I'll try to be of assistance and find out whatever I can about those 'Strange Pokemon' and in the meantime be careful about saying those things out in the open and causing panic." Es Cade then noticed Mona who spotted his look.

"Pardon me, sir?"

"Oh, I apologize; I thought I've seen you somewhere before…"

"Well…I would've remembered you sir…" Mona replied as she recalled a familiar set of red eyes, not from the game though… "We were about to go and see the Phenac Colusseum before this whole thing happened, ah, take care Mr. Es Cade…" Mona replied before they walked out.

'_Gah, I know about him from that game but…why do I recall him from here? It's not like Giovanni had any ties with Cipher and Evice…did he? Nah…_'

"Mona? Hello?" Ash waved his hand in front of her face. Mona looked up abruptly. "You zoned out again…"

"Sorry guys, it's a bit of a habit…" The brunette replied while scratching the back of her head and a sweat-drop ran down it. "Why don't we head to the Collusseum? If we're in luck we can enter."

"Yeah! And I can finally battle!" Ash got into his determined mode.

* * *

Inside the house, Evice's dark red eyes became visible as that vicious grin formed on his face. "That girl…the daughter of Team Rocket's leader…oh how things have turned in our favor…" He chortled. "I do remember you,_ little one_…"

* * *

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN _THERE'S NO MORE ROOM_!" Ash cried out before Mona and Pikachu slowly dragged the flailing trainer from the registration desk.

"Ash, calm down…they probably will be full some other time!" Mona grimaced as she dragged him away from the desk. "Stop flailing and fussing like a little child already!"

"**_She's got a point_**!" Pikachu replied through gritted teeth.

"Gomen, but there is already a challenge going on in the Colusseum." The woman replied. "You could check back later when the battles are over…"

"We'll come back later then…_I was kind-of hoping to have my Eevee Brothers gain experience in case those goons come back…_" Wes commented under his breath. "_And the older sibling…there's something oddly familiar about that brunette…and what she explained about Team Rocket…I don't really trust her…_"

"Wes?" Rui nudged the sandy-blonde who looked at her with his gold/yellow eyes. "I think you're taking on Mona's habit of zoning out. C'mon, let's go…"

"…!" Wes was caught off guard when Rui grappled his hand and pulled him towards the exit. Right behind him he could hear the lady comment: "What a nice couple."

The sandy-blonde flushed but hid it as he tried to keep up with the red-head. It was really difficult for him to do so, especially if the desert sun's rays were downing on his face and…

"WES! We finally found you…ya little thief…"

"Oh…_Scizor_ …" Wes gritted his teeth once he and his friends' path down the stairs were blocked by three grunts. Rui stopped short, accidentally knocking her elbow into Wes as her Minun quivered and clung onto Rui's shoulder. Mona, Pikachu, and Ash (alarmed) went next to their comrades and frowned at the trio.

"Well Wes…it's been a while…" One commented. Rui felt Wes's hand grow tense as Ash looked at him with a confused look. Mona, however, had one of her gloved hands linger near a Pokeball on her belt. "Thought you could just blow up the base and leave with our namesake did you?"

"_I can't believe I overlooked them…_" Wes mentally hissed as Rui hid behind him and buried her face in his back, unable to find safety anywhere else. Like heck she wanted to get kidnapped again. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance but Rui had a dislike for being a Damsel in Distress. For now she had to rely on her new friends.

"_I really hope I don't have to use this…_" Mona's fingers graced a certain Master-Ball on her belt, half-aching to release the Pokemon inside and get it over with quickly.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" Ash demanded, turning his attention back to the trio, as Pikachu's ears stood on end.

"_And what radio station are you listening to_?" Pikachu asked.

"It's pretty obvious who we are kid, but this matter don't concern ya. We were sent here to get blonde-boy here since he decided to turn traitor on us." The leader grunt replied.

Rui glanced at Wes who had clenched his teeth slightly.

"You know them?" She asked.

Wes was about to answer again but the grunt answered the question…but not as he had hoped.

"Sure he knows us, he used to be one of the best Pokemon thieves on Team Snagem. In fact, Wes probably stole the snag-machine in order to get his hands on all the Pokemon in Orre since there aren't any in the wild."

Wes grimaced and hung his head, feeling ashamed, as Rui drew her hand from his.

"Is…is that true Wes?" The blue eyes bore into the gold eyes which seemed to contain fear as they averted from the girl and Pokemon behind him.

"_Wes…don't lie to her…it'll make it worse…_" Mona mentally pleaded. She had knowledge of what would happen and she had knew several times how the lies hurt more than the truth. For some, it was because of the false friends she thought she had back on Earth and how they left her sprawled…not lending a hand…

"…_no_…" Wes's eyelids clamped shut as the word slid through his clenched teeth. He felt ashamed and that everything he had was slipping from him.

"Wes…don't lie to me…I saw you grit your teeth" Rui demanded as she saw Wes standing in place. Another thing she noticed was his hand clenching and unclenching. Ash looked between Wes and Snagem before frowning and jumping in between.

"_Satoshi what are you doing!_" Mona stared at her 'brother'.

"Listen you, not everyone has a clean slate. Most of them would want to wipe it clean and start over."

"Pi-i-ka-chu!"

"Would they?" The grunt snorted. "Not unless he had stolen the Snag Machine. Hey Wesley, I'll bet you took it in order to get more Pokemon."

Wes clenched his teeth harder, almost breaking the enamel.

"Snag Machine?" Rui glanced at Wes's right arm.

"Indeed little girl. It's a machine that turns ordinary Pokeballs into Snag-Balls. They aren't restricted to Wild Pokemon, in fact, they can capture a Pokemon that's already owned by a trainer like yer Minun or that twerp's Pikachu." A not-so-smart grunt said aloud.

"_Even Mewtwo…_" Mona hissed. "Don't you dare call my brother a twerp…he's gotten enough from trainers who lost to him."

The 'leader' swatted the not-so-smart-one over the head. "You idiot! Why the heck are you telling these brats that? That's top-secret information…"

"And we know how to use it now…" Mona spoke up with a sudden grin on her face.

Everyone stared at her.

Mona shot a look at her friends after her grin faded. "Guys…that's…I meant...you see…its be-…**_I'll explain later_**…"

"You kids are too smart for yer own good, in fact, Wes, give back the Snag-Machine if you know what's good fer you!" The 'leader' jabbed his finger towards Wes.

"Forget it…" Wes replied suddenly. Rui glanced at Wes with a puzzled expression. He was of team Snagem, but he was disobeying the others…more importantly that 'Gonezap' person.

"I didn't give you a choice in the matter."

"Well…I'm making one: **no**. In fact, you're going to have to pull it from my detached arm…" Wes looked up, his gold eyes glaring into the other's shades. Rui continued watching Wes as he gripped two Pokeballs on his belt. The next words shocked her but added to relief seeing Wes wasn't all the grunts explained. "I decided to steal it because Gonezap reeled in several Pokemon and most of them were put through hell after being sent to Team Cipher. You caused me to wonder how Nox and Espen would feel if they were put through that…now I'm going to make sure your plans go down the drain…and stay there…"

"Okay then…we were going to take it easy on you…I guess we'll just have to tear you apart to get to it." The lead grunt (Wakin) tossed two Pokeballs, containing a Corphish and a Koffing. Wes suddenly regained his old attitude when he saw the basic level Pokemon. Just seeing how poorly trained they were, a smirk crossed his face.

"Fine then…" Wes released his Eevee Brothers who stood poised for battle, a bit aggressive towards the grunts and the opponents. A sly smile grew on Nox's face when he saw the basics.

"**_Oh please…we have to fight these guys?_**"

"**_Don't be so cocky, brother…they are at a high level like us…_**" Espen replied before glaring at his brother who was about to open his big-fat-mouth. "**_And don't say anything about me being 1 level below you because I will swat you over the head again…_**"

"**_Shutting up…_**" Nox sweat-dropped before they got more fixated on the battle.

"Go Wes!" Mona suddenly shouted, catching Rui and Ash off guard. "Take them down!"

Ash and Rui recovered along with their electric mice. "Go for it!"

Wes felt a small smile grow on his face before getting focused.

"Koffing, use Poison Gas! Corphish use crab-hammer!" Wakin ordered as his Pokemon charged forwards.

"Nox, bite Corphish! Espen, use Confusion on Koffing!" Wes pointed out. Espen's eyes glowed a dangerous blue as an aura formed around Koffing who began suffocating on its own smog before passing out and falling onto the ground. Nox, dodged the crab-hammer attacks before biting the lobster's underbelly and snarling: "**_I'm havin' lobster tonight!_**" before throwing it up in the air and biting it once again prior to dropping the pained and panicky Pokemon on the ground. "

"**_DON'T EAT ME!_**" The Pokemon shrieked as it curled (or attempted to curl) into a frightened ball while Nox started laughing in hysterics at how scared his opponent was…before he got knocked over the head again.

"**_OW!_**"

"**_Stop playing with your food…_**" Espen commented before walking back to Wes's side with his brother.

Wakin grimaced in disgust before recalling his Pokemon and then motioning towards the others. "We're leaving."

"What?" A grunt stared at him. "We can't just go empty handed! Da boss would be ticked!"

"It's better than whatever Pokemon those other two would use on us." Wakin pointed out before shoving a grunt aside and bolting. A grunt turned to the four as his other friend stood next to him.

"You hear this, we ain't done with you…we'll come back…we'll be back for you and when we do…!"

"Oh shut up and _leave_ us alone already!" Mona lost her nerve (moved her hand away from the Master Ball) and released Nanosaur. "**BLAST BURN!**"

The Charizard let out a huge roar as flames collected in his jaw then…

(-INSERT HUGE EXPLOSION HERE-)

The grunts were okay, but they were completely terrified and covered with scorch marks as they fled, running over Wakin (picking him up and apologizing frantically), and then disappearing through the Eastern exit of Phenac. The townspeople looked up at the smoke cloud, and then shrugged it off as they went on their own businesses.

"**_You know…you could've done that in the first place…_**" Espen commented.

"I…know…" Mona hissed before recalling Nanosaur. "I'm just glad that old lady at Two Island taught my Charizard that attack…"

"Blast burn…that sounds like a powerful move." Wes commented as he pet his winning duo affectionately before recalling them.

"Yeah…well…there are two other moves: Frenzy Plant and Hydro Cannon. But Blast-Burn is restricted to the Charmander evolution line (Cyndaquil probably), Frenzy plant is mainly for Bulbasaur evolutions (Chikorita's a chance), and Hydro Cannon's for Squirtle's Evolution line (or by breeding a Totodile)." Mona explained. "The problem is whenever a Pokemon uses that attack, it takes time to recharge for the next set of attacks."

Upon seeing everyone giving her blank stares she added quickly: "Every good trainer has to learn their and the opponents' Pokemon's strengths and weaknesses…" then she recalled Nanosaur.

"That's true…" Rui piped up.

"So…now what?" Ash asked as he pet Pikachu behind the ear.

"Well…first off we need Pokeballs…lots of them…" Wes replied as he prodded the ground and picked up money that was dropped before storing them in his wallet. The trio glanced at him and then at the Snag-Machine, understanding instantly. "This thing doesn't generate Pokeballs on its own you know…"

"Great…and I sold them all before coming here since there are no wild Pokemon to catch in Orre…" Mona grumbled as she slumped in place. "I should've kept all 99 so there wouldn't be a problem…"

That caused a nervous background to form around the group.

"Nice…" Wes commented.

"**_I thought every good trainer was supposed to keep plenty of Pokeballs on hand_**…" Huntress popped out of her ball.

"…not a word…" The brunette growled before absentmindedly recalling the Sneasel.

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

The joke I used with Nox the Umbreon and the Corphish is actually based on an event between a very-very-very hyper pet Collie/Labrador Mutt I used to own a while back and a…dead squirrel… (shudder). Aaand I changed the chapter's ending to make it work better.

Please Review!


	6. Snag Panic

**Shadow Colosseum**  
Chapter 6: Snag Panic  
Okay, revised a chapter… and I'm adding drama to this fanfic along with some humor so this should go more smoothly…I hope…

* * *

Things didn't go as planned for the heroes when they tried to go and buy Pokeballs in the nearest store. Rui kept her hands placed on the counter as she faced the attendant, a pleading look in her eyes. 

"What do you mean there are none?" She asked, completely bewildered like the rest of the group (except for a certain brunette).

"**_But then we cannot help the Pokemon…_**" Mimi churred.

"I'm sorry, but ever since Pokemon disappeared from Orre, we haven't found a use for stocking any. You could journey to another region…" The attendant leaned backwards nervously as the red-head stared at him with her quivering blue eyes. "I really can't help…even I am unhappy that they haven't made a comeback…"

"We should check somewhere else." Mona pulled Rui back with some help from Wes. "It's quite obvious there aren't any here…"

"What about the Outskirt Stand?" Ash pointed out, remembering it at just that moment. "It's not that far away and there could be a chance we can find them there. Plus we can take a lunch break."

"Geez Ash, you're hungry already?" His sister inquired with some humor.

"Good idea…_I haven't eaten since morning…_" Wes added before they took their leave out of the store. About mid-way to the south exit/entrance, Wes decided to spark a small conversation with the brunette. "So, why so interested in stopping evil plans?"

"Well…let's say you can't choose family…" Mona replied before glancing at Wes. "I doubt Snagem's going to let you off that easy…usually an evil group destroys loose ends before they're discovered."

"Did it happen to your family?"

"Close…but we escaped and are in a safe area. Me and my mom really…" She replied, mumbling the last sentence before they reached the Spider-Bike. "So…uh…how many people fit in the passenger seat?"

An awkward silence followed once they realized there was four trainers and two Pokemon…apparently it was only for three trainers and a maximum of two Pokemon. The two _siblings_ also recalled it going over 100 MPH.

"I'm riding Flydrach…" Mona spoke up before moving a far distance back and releasing her Flygon. Rui couldn't help marveling the Ground/Dragon type while Wes restrained the urge to snag it…even though he had no Pokeballs to make use of.

"Me too…" Ash followed.

"**_Me three…_**" Pikachu clung onto Ash's shoulder.

"**_Don't I get a say in this…?_**" Flydrach's eyes narrowed under the reddish shields on his eyes as both humans tried to get on his back.

* * *

Momentarily, Rui was in the passenger seat with Mimi as she clung onto the edge and tried to block the loud whirring in her ears from the Spider-Bike's whirring. Wes noticed this and slowed down just slightly, reducing some of the noise in order to give some relief to the passengers. 

Mona and Ash kept a firm grip on Flydrach as the Dragon-Type shot through the air in order to keep up with the other two trainers. Pikachu blinked suddenly at hearing a faint whistling before looking around. Ash also became alert at the faint song which was slightly muted from the wind.

"What's that!" Ash shouted over the wind since it was the first time he had noticed it. Wes, Rui, and Mimi became alert from the whistling as well, confused about its origin.

"Look at your Pokédex!" Mona turned a bit towards Ash and replied after hearing his question. Ash reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the red mechanism. "It's one of Flygon's special traits…"

"_Flygon's wings create a series of notes which sound like singing while being flapped or when generating a sandstorm. Because this "singing" or "whistling" is the only thing that can be heard in a sandstorm, this Pokemon is said to be the desert spirit. Hence the title: Mystic Pokemon._" The auto encyclopedia replied so everyone in the group could hear over the wind.

"It also serves as a good tactic in Pokemon battling." The brunette smiled, recalling a random battle where she freaked out a random trainer and his Pokemon in a Colosseum battle by pulling off the "Sandstorm Monster" tactic with Flydrach and Rika riding on his head (borrowing the Go-Goggles). Just remembering how their eyes glowed for effect had her laugh silently. "_You should've seen the guy on the other end of the stadium wet himself when all his Pokemon got knocked out_."

"What…?" Ash stared.

"Nothing…nothing…"

* * *

Much later, once they reached the outskirt stand and were dismounting, Rui slightly stumbled off the Spider-Bike with Mimi, a bit weak-kneed. She almost lost her footing if it wasn't for Wes helping by holding onto one hand and another on her shoulder, keeping her standing up straight. Rui finally found her balance and kept holding onto Wes' hand before turning towards him in sudden realization. Both red-head and sandy-blonde blushed before pulling their hands apart. 

"Um, thanks Wes…" Rui finally regained composure enough to speak.

"No problem…" Wes had replied although the blush was badly hidden as he began walking towards the outskirt stand with the others.

"_Is that the smell of budding flowers or budding romance?_" Mona whispered to Ash and Pikachu as she recalled Flydrach. Ash continued looking at Wes and Rui, a bit confused, while the electric mouse on his hat shrugged.

Wes opened the door and slid in first before holding it for the others, catching the attention of the owner. He looked up and had a broad smile grow on his face.

"Ah, welcome back."

"Good afternoon sir," Ash replied before walking up to the bar. "My friends and I are short on Pokeballs and are in need of more since my sister sold all of hers before coming here."

"Don't remind me…" Mona grumbled in the background before side-glancing Pikachu. "And you stop sniggering…"

The Pokemon promptly started laughing.

"Pokeballs…heh…Pokemon haven't been seen in the wild in Orre for years." The bartender chuckled before stooping under the cashier. A faint rustling of boxes being moved was heard before a faint yet heavy thump was heard along with the bartender's voice which seemed strained. "I haven't found much use selling them. And they've gotten a bit dusty over the years…"

**_SMAAASH!_**

Abruptly, an immense box filled to the brim with Great to Ultra Balls was placed down, or **_dropped_**, having enough weight to throw a nearby customer's Trapnich Burger into his face from the massive quake it created. The entire group stared at the box with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"H-" Mona started to speak but found her voice disappearing at a fast rate. She knew there were plenty of Pokeballs here and that they were OLD but…**_this_**? "How…how much…many…ah…are…there…?"

"Beats me, I never bothered to check…how bout I'll give you five of each type for free and any additional type for just 100 Poke-yen. I'm not going to miss parting with these, but I'm not letting them go just for free. I need to make a profit out of these things…even though they're dusty." The bartender replied, holding out five shrunken Great/Ultra balls.

Wes shrugged and took them before storing the ten items inside his storage pocket. "Works for me…"

Ash paused and turned towards his 'sister' with a confused look before prodding her on the shoulder. "Mona? Hey?"

Mona snapped out of it at her 'brothers' prodding before handing 1200 Poke-yen over to the bartender, grateful she had an account back in Johto so she had stored plenty of money for backup. "I'll have 12…" The brunette replied before receiving the items that were immediately stored.

"Twelve?" Rui and Wes chorused.

"(IN SNEASEL LANGUAGE) _**Every good trainer has to keep plenty of Pokeballs on hand**…_" Mona recited her Sneasel's exact words with an irritated tone of voice.

"Huh?" Wes stared.

"Sneasel?" Rui inquired.

"No, I said (IN SNEASEL LANGUAGE) _**every good trainer has to keep plenty of Pokeballs on hand**…_" Mona recited Huntress' exact sentence a bit louder (Sneasel expression added) before clamping a hand over her mouth and twitching in half-realization. "What did I just say?"

"Something for your Sneasel?" Ash guessed while Pikachu shrunk behind his hat, recalling it was the one who shocked her in the first place.

"**_Oh crap…_**"

"Eh…I've probably listened to Pokemon voices so much it's starting to rub off on me…" Mona removed her hand but kept the other behind her head in embarrassment as she slunk towards the door and pointed at it nervously. "Let's just get back to Phenac City…thanks for the Pokeballs!"

"_SCHNEIDER, I think that electric shock that allowed me to understand Pokemon Tongue has other side-effects…!_" The brunette mentally cursed as she bolted out and called out Flydrach.

"**_You seem stressed_**…" The Ground/Dragon type commented as Mona struggled to get on its back. Flydrach shrugged and stooped lower so the human could get in a better seated position.

"Well DUH! I feel like a developing Pokemon version of _ELIZA THORNBERRY_!" The human commented.

"**_Eliza who…?_**" Flydrach inquired.

"I'll explain later." Mona replied as the other three trainers walked out and got ready for the trip back to Phenac.

* * *

Evice continued sitting at his desk, facing six of his minions. Two were none other than Foley and Trudley who were fidgeting from their early loss. Three had armor plating which covered their entire forms and came in red, blue, and green. The man standing in between them was tall and had a giant afro on his head that resembled a vertical Pokeball. He wore all gold but it seemed…ugly looking and very tacky…and it had a very bad 70's taste to it. 

"Now I'm counting on you to make sure these trainers…one which you two (referring to Foley and Trudley) failed to bring to Nascour…don't get in our way." Evice ordered. "I know one of them is an ex-Snagem member, while the girl you faced is the legitimate daughter and heir to Team Rocket. Giovanni's DAUGHTER."

"GIOVANNI'S DAUGHTER!" The two grunts yelped.

"Oooh! The heir to the Team Rocket throne!" Mirror B commented in his out-of-tune sing-song voice. "If she's in our grasp, Team Rocket can bow down to our demands and give us the Mew clone!"

"There's a bit of a predicament with that sir." The trainer in green commented. "In her trainer files she had Mewtwo in several different battles. And she's been given permission to carry seven Pokemon at once. The two new Pokemon aren't identified in any database but there are just small portions sent out. One was known to kill anyone before being captured and is a Ghost/Psychic clone of Mewtwo called "Mewthree". The other was rumored to be her very first Pokemon: an evolved form of Eevee that she calls "Phanteon" because it's a Ghost/Dark type or something like that."

"I'm glad she didn't use it on us…" Trudley shuddered as he whispered to Foley.

"Ditto…" Foley replied.

"From the sounds of things, she's elite…no doubt she's battled and defeated the Elite Four of both Johto and Hoenn before." Verde continued. "The last one is called Ash Ketchum…and I highly doubt he's related to Mona Abukara (yes that's her false name for this fanfic/dimension) in any sense. He was known to have started with a Pikachu and has made some accomplishments in the Pokemon League and Kanto Battle Frontier."

"Hm…alright then…you know what to do…as for me I will be headed for the laboratory in order to check the status of our Shadow Pokemon that are being shipped out. We cannot allow these four to meddle in our affairs and I want the girls alive. Understood?"

"Understood…" The six replied.

* * *

"Ne…eh…n…**_NEH-CHOOO_**!" 

On Flydrach, Mona suddenly sneezed after a cold rush zapped through her. She grimaced and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, managing to avoid it being seen, before hissing with an irritated mood. '_This had better not be about that stupid old wives tale about people talking about people and resulting in them sneezing…_' The brunette growled.

"Um, Mona…" Ash broke the silence since a constant thought was on his mind.

"Yeah Ash," The brunette asked, sniffing in order to regain her ability to breathe through her nose.

"Why was Es Cade staring at you?" Ash asked. "It's not like you two met each other…right?"

"No idea…I do remember someone that resembled him when Mom and I still lived with Giovanni, back when I was around five or six…but I don't think they're related. I mean…Es Cade seems too much like a nice person to be involved with those 'Dark Pokemon' Rui talks about…"

"Good point…" He replied before the city came within landing limits and Flydrach descended, landing a good distance from the door as Rui and Wes pulled up in the Spider-Bike.

"Do you think we should ask Es Cade where we should start?" Rui asked.

"I suppose so…" Wes replied, pushing his goggles up and stepping off the bike after pulling out the keys. "…he's the only one who seems we can trust right now to help us with those Pokemon…"

"_Seems…_" Mona quietly noted while giving emphasis to the word before a young woman who seemed to be in her teen years ran up.

"Oh thank goodness you showed up, strange men that looked like the ones you battled earlier just went into the mayor's house!" She exclaimed with panic in her voice.

"You sure…?" Ash asked.

"I'm positive, one had green hair, the other had yellow/red, there were also four others who were in uniform…"

"Don't worry, we'll handle it!" Rui pointed out before going towards the house. "_Even though they're after me, I have a score to settle with two of them…_"

"Rui wait!" Wes ran after her.

"That's our cue…" Mona pointed before running after them with Ash right behind her.

No sooner had Rui gotten to the door she stopped short, hearing music playing loud enough to be audible but just faintly. "What is that?"

Mona pressed the side of her head to the door. "Sounds like music…" She immediately shuddered at recalling it. "…it's tango music…_Rumba of Love_ I think that's the title…yeesh…I'd rather listen to J-Pop in repeat than THIS…"

The brunette pulled back and shuddered again, the song now stuck in her head.

"What's wrong?"

"There's actually music _worse_ than listening to Jigglypuff's voice…" She hissed as she clamped two hands over her ears and tried to mentally sing the words to "Monty Python's _Lovely Bunch of Coconuts_".

Ash and Wes slowly pushed aside the door and accidentally shoved it when the two girls let out startled gasps when they spotted the Cipher grunts standing alongside a tall man in an all gold 1970 circa uniform while tango music was playing. To the left side of the room were three men wearing armored uniforms that were colored differently…possibly to describe the Pokemon at their disposal.

Mona shuddered and the music track in her mind shifted to "Click-Click-Boom" to drown out the horrid music but the tango overflowed and she was forced to just listen to Mirror B's theme and **_twitch_** every moment or so, usually getting frazzled at music she hated.

"Hey, hey boss! Those are the guys (Mona and Rui promptly shout: "AND GIRLS") who are meddling in our plans!" Foley pointed at them.

"Ah…so you are those meddling children who are interfering with our plans to take control." Mirror B smiled as he adjusted the glasses on his head and spun, showing off dance moves.

"Who are you…and where's the Mayor?" Wes demanded.

"You'd better not have hurt him…" Rui snapped.

"Oh, I assure you he's not to be worried about since this place was empty when we came here…as for me…I am Cipher Admin Mirror B. The most incredible dancer in Orre as well as the top Pokemon battler for Cipher…" Mirror B stopped spinning and struck a pose before adding: "Second only to Nascour of course…"

"Sir…shouldn't we be heading out?" Rosso asked.

"Ah…yes…we should…" Mirror B stood back up. "As much I'd like to take you down by myself, I have business to handle in Pyrite…Trudley, Foley…boys…play nice…"

Then he danced out the door, the song "Rumba of Love" lingering behind him while it was played on his 'walkman'. Wes continued his glare at the trio who exchanged it before they went out the door.

"So…" Wes sized up the two grunts in front of him. "…who's first?"

"I'll win this time…and this time I'm battling your friend's brother…what's his name…_Batch_?"

"HIS/MY NAME'S _ASH_!" Mona and Ash snapped before staring at each other.

"I thought we weren't supposed to do it again…" Mona backed off while Ash shrugged and then got poised.

"Okay…give me your best shot…"

"Alright then…Lotad, Wismur c'mon out!" Foley released one of his previous Wismur and a Lotad.

"A Lotad…huh…luckily I've seen Brock's in action before…Pikachu, Swellow, get ready!" Ash released Swellow who landed next to Pikachu.

"Lotad, Nature Power!"

"Swellow, Aerial Ace!"

The fully evolved swallow Pokemon shot at Lotad, delivering a fast KO to the water weed Pokemon which landed flat on its back after being flipped over and knocked unconscious from the blow.

"Pikachu, thunder-bolt!"

"What the…?" Foley didn't have time to shout a command to Wismur since Pikachu had already shocked it senseless. "Aw _maaan_! I'm going to be chewed out for this…AGAIN!"

"Good job you two!" Ash recalled Swellow as Pikachu returned to his shoulder. Foley just recalled his Pokemon and shuffled behind Trudley.

"Alright then…I'll handle this next one…" Wes stepped up.

"Be careful about his last Pokemon…" Rui warned him.

"Don't worry about it…Wes looks like he can handle it…" Mona grinned. Rika only kept a good eye on Espen once he came out alongside his sibling.

"I'm not going to fall as easy as Foley…" Trudley smirked as he released a Duskull and Spinarak.

"I'm well aware of that…" Wes replied.

"Duskull, Spinarak, attack Espeon!"

"I figured as much…Espen, use Confusion! Nox use Faint Attack!"

Nox charged at Duskull with a reddish aura surrounding it, knocking the ghost Pokemon aside as Espen dodged and counterattacked Spinarak with a psychic attack, wiping it out.

"Ah nuts!" Trudley fumed as he recalled the tiny spider.

"Alrighty then…Wismur use-" Foley was about to release his last Pokemon but Mimi sprang off Rui's shoulder and bit down on the blonde's arm, a common strategy for many jocks in football, causing Foley to drop the Pokeball on the ground which didn't activate. "OW! SHEETZ! THE STUPID MOUSE BIT ME…AGAIN!"

"Foley you're useless!" Trudley shouted at his companion before pulling out the third and final Pokeball. "I'll take them all out myself! GO MAKUHITA!"

Rui's head snapped in the direction of the newly summoned Pokemon that appeared in front of the Cipher Grunt. Her blue eyes widened once she recognized the blazing dark aura that surrounded it. Just looking at the Shadow Pokemon had the red-head shudder at the evil glint in its eye before it lashed out, flying at Wes and slamming it's fist into his rib-cage.

"AH---" Wes was knocked backwards into a bookshelf which would've fallen and crushed him flat if it wasn't for the siblings forcing it back onto its flat edge. Espen and Nox stared at their trainer with worried expressions.

"Jiraachi, Moltres, and Jolteon…" Mona cursed as Rui helped Wes to his feet. The sandy-blonde staggered and dry heaved from the pain in his chest, a small dot of blood lining his lip, before the brunette glanced at the Makuhita.

"**_Destroy…destroy all the enemies…_**" It continued repeating in a monotonous tone.

"That thing's berserk…" She grumbled.

"I know…it hurt Wes…!" Ash pointed out.

"Not like that!" Mona turned towards her sibling as Rui got Wes back to battle position. "It keeps on repeating that it has to destroy everything! It's a pure fighting machine!"

"You got that right…" Trudley grinned. "You see…these Pokemon have had their hearts artificially closed so they can only focus on battle. They don't waver in battle like most of the regular ones, plus their attack power is extremely high."

To prove his point, Makuhita charged at Nox who dodged in time for one of the fists to cause a dent in the wall.

"**_WHOA!_**" The Umbreon landed next to his brother.

"**_It's out of control…_**" Espen's eyes turned a bright blue before a faint aura surrounded the fighting type, throwing it backwards into the Duskull. Duskull swerved away from the wall at the last minute and charged towards Espen who ducked, avoiding the ghost Pokemon which in turn got KOed by Nox.

"Espen, Nox…wear it down…don't knock it out…" Wes dry heaved again as he tried not to collapse.

"What's he talking about?" Foley asked.

"The moron's delirious…" Trudley smirked before turning back to the battle. "Makuhita, Shadow Rush!"

This time, Makuhita's violet aura shifted into a dark red and a low growl erupted from its vocal chords.

"Ah crud, it's entered Hyper Mode!" Trudley shouted as the Pokemon charged at Espen and Nox, throwing them both backwards. Nox crash landed while Espen skidded across the floor and got back to his feet. Rika tensed as she watched Espen try to dodge the Makuhita's blows before he got struck square in the muzzle, throwing the psychic type back. Makuhita advanced Espen and was about to land a finishing blow.

Mona and Rika abruptly snapped into action. Mona out of the necessity to intervene and Rika to defend her crush. "DYNAMIC PUNCH!"

Rika's brown fist smashed into Makuhita's hide before she charged up electricity and it surged through her, every ounce of strength dedicated to defending Espen. "NOW USE THUNDER PUNCH!" Another fist, this time charged with electricity, performed an upper-cut that threw the fighting type into the air, crackling with electricity to display paralysis.

"Wes, now!" Mona pointed as Wes smacked a Pokeball into the Snag Machine's claws and gripped it.

"Snag-Ball…GO!" Wes threw the ball directly at the airborne Makuhita and the newly turned Snag-Ball trapped it before the Pokemon could touch the ground. The ball shook, causing tension in everyone before the light in the center dimmed. "Got it…"

Rika sighed in relief before Espen weakly had the Pokeball float into Wes's outstretched hand. Nox stumbled towards his brother and nodded towards him.

"**_Good thing your girlfriend was here…_**" Nox gasped, still able to make a joke. Rika abruptly blushed and tried to hide the redness in her now yellow-orange cheeks as Espen frowned and glanced at the floor.

"**_Not now Nox…_**" The Espeon grumbled.

Trudley stared at the Pokeball that once contained Makuhita. Somehow it was cracked up in the inside, showing his ownership of the Pokemon was long gone. A frown grew on his face before he glanced up and looked towards Foley.

"We're out of here…"

"…yeah…before they notice anything and we get ourselves knocked off by the team…" Foley hesitantly added before the duo escaped out the door. They were in luck since the team was more concerned about Wes' well being since he had collapsed onto his knees from the agony in his chest.

"Wes!" Rui's voice seemed to gain a higher pitch due to the anxiety she was experiencing. Wes moved his shirt up part-way to show a bloodied chest which had a small bone protruding out before letting out another pained shudder, holding in an outburst.

"Shi-take…" Mona winced before pulling out a small amount of the sacred ash and letting it settle on Espen and Nox who shook off their injuries like they weren't there. "We've got to get back to the Pokemon Center."

"But we can't move Wes in the condition he's in." Ash pointed out before spotting Mona who had pulled out a Master Ball. "What are you doing?"

"Teleport…" She murmured as a tall and familiar cat-like figure had a yellow aura surround them all. The sudden warp along with the pain from his injury had Wes pass out.

* * *

Well…took me a while to complete this chapter. It would've progressed faster if I had my own laptop. The reason: I won't be kicked off as much plus I'd be in my room...alone...typing...with undisturbed story ideas...until somebody knocks on the door..._grumble..._

About the Eliza Thornberry joke? It HAD to be done at my character's expense._ Hehehe... _

_Please Review on this Chapter!_


	7. Three Way Melee

**Shadow Colosseum  
**Chapter 7: Three Way Melee

Key:  
"Human"  
"_**Pokemon**_"  
"_Psychic Pokemon/Thinking_"

* * *

Wes started stirring after feeling a weightless sensation going through him. Gold-yellow eyes slowly became uncovered and gained focus as his hearing became better. 

"See? All we had to do was push the bones back into place and have a Pokemon use Softboiled." Mona piped up. "And the good news is that Orre, Johto, Hoenn, and Kanto can communicate, which means it was easy to swap one of my Pokemon for my Blissey _'Happy'_ which was kept in storage…"

"Blissey-bliss…!" The Pink Pokemon chirped as it stood next to Espen and Nox.

"Yeah, but what was with your Tyranitar "Gigantis"? It was trying to hug the monitor…" Rui commented, recalling the happy expression on the Dark/Rock type before it crushed the computer on the other end with a bear-hug.

"She's a bit too much of a people person…" Mona sweat-dropped and pulled the visor of her hat down so it obscured her face. "…and I'll bet I'm going to have to pay for the destroyed computer before I head back to Johto…" Wes grumbled and began to sit up before pain stung through his side and he crashed back down on his back.

Upon hearing the impact, Ash's attention snapped towards the downed trainer. "WES!!!"

"Blissey!!!"

"PIKA—"

"MIII—"

"EON—" The two brothers yelped.

"You shouldn't strain yourself this much!" Rui exclaimed as she rushed over to his side and helped the sandy-blonde into a sitting position on the makeshift bed, which was just a couch with a pillow and sheets.

"…I suffered worse from a Houndoom burn…" Wes croaked from lack of water. This matter was quickly solved as Ash made a fast dash towards a vending machine and snagged a bottle of water for him. Wes quickly accepted it and started chugging down the precious liquid before it was halted and the bottle was slowly pulled away.

"Not too fast, you don't want to vomit!" Mona exclaimed, holding the bottle to prevent him from swallowing the entire contents. "And stop acting so tough! You almost _died_ back there…"

"What happened anyway…?" The blonde grumbled. "What was that Pokemon you used…?"

"A Psychic type…I caught it at least two years ago…" The brunette explained, pulling the Master Ball out. "Professor Oak wanted me to carry it around…a sort of field work to understand it better."

"Well…I think it still has that mean streak…" Ash commented, backing away two feet.

"Ash…he mellowed down last time I checked…and his killer instinct has been replaced…a lot…" Mona narrowed her eyes before pressing the button in the center of the Pokeball. "Wes…Rui…I'd like to _**properly**_ introduce you to Mewthree…"

"Mew…three…?" Wes and Rui asked simultaneously as they shielded their eyes from the blinding light. Espen and Nox backed away and eyed the six-foot-tall cat with wary expressions. Mewthree only dusted off his green shaded pelt and adjusted his brownish cape that hung off both shoulders and reached past the base of his long tail.

"_Well…nice to meet you too…_" Mewthree replied smugly to Wes and Rui's blank expressions.

Wes got over his initial shock and began pointing at it. "What…is that thing?!"

"_I happen to be a clone of Mew's clone…I'm not a THING…_" Mewthree's smug expression reverted into a scowl. Rui only continued staring at the Mewtwo clone and saw a dark aura about it.

"Look…Wes…Rui…I can tell you the whole story if we can all get settled down for a full hour or so…" Mona sighed as Mewthree waved towards Ash and Pikachu with a fanged grin and a clawed hand.

"_Hello…Ash and Pikachu…_"

Ash and Pikachu paled in response, remembering how insane the Pokemon was when they last met.

"H-hello again Mewthree…"

"Pi-iikachu…"

* * *

Several filler paragraphs of retelling VPI, which earned lots of stares later…

* * *

"That certainly explains a lot…" Wes muttered as Espen and Nox continued watching silently. "So, your legitimate father was leader of Team Rocket?"

"I really hate repeating myself…yes! Besides, I thought telling you that at the start would unnerve you all." Mona replied, moving towards a computer and swapping her Blissey with another Pokemon. "Anyway…I don't use Mewthree during an official Pokemon Match. I only use him when it comes to Pokemon thieves and evil organizations such as Team Rocket. Team Snagem and Team Cipher are examples…"

"_And_ _I never get to show my true strength when she has a rematch with an elite four member in that stupid cartridge…_" Mewthree commented. "_Your other Pokemon have all the fun…_" Mona shot him a dark expression.

"That's because you went mad with power and I had to get my Pokemon to knock you senseless before you killed someone and I had to use another Master Ball to catch you…which _**will not**_ happen again…" And she turned back to the computer.

"Mewthree…he has a black aura around himself…" Rui spoke up after a long silence and continued petting Minus behind the ears. Mewthree pivoted his black eyes towards her, making Espen and Nox flinch in response. "But he doesn't act like the other Shadow Pokemon since he actually has a personality…"

Mewthree smirked, exposing some of his fangs. "_Well…I __**was**__ a joint project between Team Rocket and Team Cipher…Team Rocket wouldn't allow _Mewtwo_ to fall into Cipher's hands so they cloned the Mew-clone, which is ME, and sent me to Orre for a period of four years before I was sent back to Kanto as the only Shadow Pokemon to be able to level up and learn new abilities…unlike that Shadow Makuhita you just snagged…apparently the scientist who created me disappeared and took my power's origin with him along whatever files were in their worthless databases…that way, the ones who weren't close to the project wouldn't realize there was a joint project with Rocket and Cipher. A stupid but noble sacrifice…_"

Wes pulled out the Pokeball containing Shadow Makuhita. "So...the other Shadow Pokemon created and in Orre…you're an example of what they would have been like if Cipher still had those methods…?"

"_True…_"

"We're lucky you're on our side…" Ash murmured before looking out the window. His black irises immediately became locked on something outside and Pikachu's fur seemed to stand on end. "Hey, Mona…you might want to look at this…"

"Hm…what is it…?" Mona turned towards her brother-figure and walked towards the window. She then had a pretty good view of Rosso guarding the East exit, Verde guarding the West, and Bluno was at the south. "Well we're in deep Tauros Poo aren't we…?"

"Huh…?" Wes got up, with some help from Rui, and staggered towards the window with the two Eevee brothers following. A few seconds later, Wes had gritted his teeth. "Ah Nuzleaf…"

"They're all carrying Shadow Pokemon…" Rui commented with her blue eyes fixated on what seemed to be a normal Quilava.

"How do you know…?" Ash glanced towards the red-head.

"I can see their auras as clear as day…"

Minus remembered the same energy flowing off Makuhita and shivered. Pikachu nimbly leapt onto Rui's shoulder and pet the worried Minun on the head, trying to calm it down.

"_Hmm…they're at a moderate level…at least level thirty…_" Mewthree commented, floating over until he was standing behind his trainer.

"So…which one are you going to snag?" Mona asked, turning towards Wes.

"Hm…?"

"You can't be in all places at once…and we've only got one snag machine…"

"True…" Wes commented, placing his hand, which didn't have said Snag Machine, under his chin. "And I'll bet I will have to capture those other Pokemon at a later date…"

"And two others will have to take down the other two so there won't be a blockade at the other exits…" The brunette commented. "We can't leave the Phenac citizens to deal with this matter."

"_Can I test my powers out on them and crack their bones in the process…_?" Mewthree seemed to grin maniacally causing everyone in the room, except Mona, to become rigid.

"No…the other Pokemon need to get a good exercise before we go onto Pyrite Town…"

"_You're no fun…_"

"And you're a nekkyō neko (crazy/insane cat) …return…"

"_Spoiled sport—_" Mewthree succeeded in retorting before he was recalled into the Master Ball.

"Rosso…" Wes interrupted. "I'm battling Rosso…_that and I have a liking towards the Cyndaquil evolution line…_"

"I'll get Verde…" Ash smiled as Pikachu leapt back onto his shoulder.

"That means _Bluno-boy_ is mine…" Mona quipped.

"What about me…?" Rui commented, releasing Wes who began wobbling in place and frantically trying to find a hand-hold. "I can battle too you know…I don't mean to brag but I've won in several Pokemon Contests and I've beaten 2 out of 3 Pokemon belonging to Trudley with just Minus and…"

"Rui…I can't stand by myself right now…" Wes added and Rui got a hold of him before he could fall backwards.

"And…Rui…you've only got your Minun on your team which would give you a bit of a disadvantage if any of them have two other Pokemon…" Mona pointed out.

"Oh…I forgot about that…" The red-head laughed nervously. "_I knew I should have brought my other Pokemon with me_!"

"In any case…we all meet up at the South Exit when this is over…agreed?" Wes recalled both Espen and Nox.

"Got it…"

* * *

Verde continued guarding the West Exit as he waited for the four Pokemon trainers. His Shadow Bayleef continued glaring ahead, once in a while shifting its attention to a nearby citizen and growling audibly. 

"Bayleef…keep still…" Verde commanded.

"…" The grass-type only fumed silently before noticing the four of them heading out of the Pokemon Center. Its head leaf as well as the sprouts about its neck stood on end as its red eyes glared straight at them.

There was some conversation passing between the four before they abruptly split up. The blackhead with his Pikachu headed north while the Sandy Blonde and Red-Head followed. The brunette had turned south, headed towards Bluno.

"Bluno, the major one is headed towards you…the one who has Mewtwo/Mewthree and is Giovanni's legitimate daughter." Verde commented through his communicator.

"No problem…I'll take her down in a second…"

"Oy…don't forget she was able to beat several powerful trainers including the Elite Four." Rosso joined in on the frequency while his Shadow Quilava arched its back and the flames erupted from it.

"Several eh…? I'll bet she didn't beat ALL…" Bluno grinned as his Shadow Croconaw stood in a tense manner. "Ain't that right Croconaw?" He rested his hand on the gator's snout absentmindedly causing the Croconaw to go rigid and—

**KER**_**-CHOMP!**_

"_**YEEEEEEEEOOOOWWWW**_!!!"

Mona continued walking around the fountain towards the south exit in a casual manner before the loud yell registered and she caught sight of Bluno yelling in pain due to the Shadow Croconaw biting down on his arm and he was running around in a circle like a headless chicken. The brunette stared for a few moments (a bit wide-eyed) at the insane event then she about-faced and made her way north towards the stairs just as Bluno managed to pry his arm out and recall the maddened-gator back into its Pokéball.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!!" Bluno yelled, catching the attention of several of the citizens. Some were interested in an upcoming battle and gathered in a safe perimeter around the two.

Mona stopped in mid-stride with her right foot barely touching the first step and one visible eye glancing back at the uniformed male. "Um…did you say something?"

"I said: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!" Bluno yelled even louder, almost having all the windows in Phenac rattle.

"I am NOT _THAT_ DEAF!" The brunette shrieked back (almost twice as loudly) before she walked back towards Bluno and stopped a good way away. "_Geez…what a loud-mouth…__and I should've battled Verde or Rosso…darn it…Ash is lucky he's not dealing with this guy…I mean…if I knew he wasn't this idiotic I wouldn't have decided to battle him in the first—_"

"So, are you accepting the challenge or not?" Bluno asked smartly.

"It's rude to refuse…Pokemon Training 101…if someone challenges you to a battle, you don't back down or say no. Everyone who's a Pokemon Trainer knows that." Mona replied. "So…what are the terms?"

"One on one Pokemon battle," The grunt replied. "We each use only three Pokemon throughout the battle and if you lose, you're coming with me!"

"Right…and I suppose that's because you only have three on your team…" The brunette commented before muttering under her breath. "_Plus I'm having a serious case of Déjà vu…considering I beat him before…and villains have really sucky pick-up lines…or maybe it's because my legitimate father is Giovanni of Team Rocket. Hmm…_"

"HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOW!"

"Let's start then…" Mona commented and got poised. "_I'm not about to part with my friends…and I really don't want to see DAD again._"

* * *

Near the east gate, Wes and Rui glanced over towards where Mona was and noticed the crowd of spectators. Wes smirked as he commented: "With that much attention, she wouldn't pass off as a spy." 

"That and…she is one of the many elite trainers looked up to." Rui nodded as she helped support Wes. She averted her blue eyes towards Wes's yellow. "Are you sure you can battle in this condition?"

"I'll be fine, Rui…let's just keep focused on the task at hand…" Wes replied as they slowly approached Rosso.

* * *

Ash stole a glance towards his 'sister' figure as he and Pikachu got prepared to battle Verde. The black head smiled faintly when he watched before turning back towards the green-uniformed trooper with a serious expression. 

"Alright Pikachu…get ready…"

"Pika…"

* * *

Mona remained firm as she watched Bluno call his Grimer and Spoink onto the field. Both seemed to be at moderate levels as Mewthree had pointed out earlier, not that the brunette didn't know this already. She noticed the Mystery Troop's smirk before pulling out two Pokéballs with a smile of her own. 

"So…what do you say?"

"This is going to be fun… Rika, Togechikka! I choose you!" She shouted before throwing them into the air. No sooner had the red and white spheres returned to her hands, two Pokemon stood in front of her. One was easily recognized as Rika the Raichu while the other one was a cream-white color. Three spikes were atop the egg shaped creature's head while two small wings were on the back.

Bluno stood in place with a blank expression before a snort escaped and was followed by full blown laughter.

"A TOGETIC?!" He chortled. The Togetic he was referring to twitched an unseen brow and a corner of its lip twitched, expressing annoyance and aggravation as Bluno spouted off rude remarks about the seemingly un-usefulness of the Togepi evolution line. Mona looked down at Rika with a half-lidded eye expression.

"He's really asking for it…"

"_**Yep**__…_"

"You think his Pokemon are going to survive her wrath?"

"_**Nope**__…_"

As Bluno and his Pokemon laughed, Togechikka began to glow a dangerous blue color as the technique she learned from a TM kicked in. Instantly, psychic energy slammed into the Grimer, throwing it into the nearby wall with a painful SPLAT noise. Bluno and Spoink felt their blood chill as they saw a dangerous blue aura rising off Togechikka in waves and Grimer slid painfully down the wall.

"That…was Psychic…" Mona grinned. "A bit of a way for you to stick both feet into your mouths…oh and that's not the only special attack she knows."

"_**Yah wanna make fun of mah species again**_" Togechikka asked with a mock-southern accent. "_**Yer gonna get much worse**_"

"Hey, Togechikka, save it for the battle…" The brunette smiled. The Togetic nodded (still a bit vengeful) and stood alongside Rika. The crowd looked on and several onlookers moved back since they got the hint from the Psychic attack. "Ready to go again, Blue-boy?"

Bluno tried to remain steady as Grimer and Spoink shivered in place. "Yeah…"

"Good," Before Bluno could launch a command, Mona threw her arm forward. "Togechikka, use Water Pulse! Rika, use Mega Punch! Focus them both on Spoink!"

Togechikka and Rika dashed forwards at a fast pace, catching Bluno's Spoink off guard. Rika's glowing paw caught Spoink in mid-bounce as an uppercut and sent the Psychic type skywards. Togechikka flew above Spoink and charged up a glowing sphere of water that she literally slam-dunked and Spoink was sent hurtling into the ground, creating a crater on impact.

Bluno grimaced and recalled Spoink before reaching for Shadow Croconaw's Pokéball. "Alright, play-time is over…"

"You really don't know how _**overused**_ that phrase is…" Mona replied before shifting her attention to Grimer and the new arrival in the form of a Shadow Pokemon.

"_**Destroy…target…orders…waiting**__…_" It growled.

The brunette became grim as she observed. "_Rika's safe at level 60, but Togechikka's at level 32…she's going to have to try to endure this…_"

"Grimer, use Sludge! Shadow Croconaw, use Shadow Rush!"

Mona retaliated. "Togechikka, finish off Grimer with Psychic! Rika, use a combined Quick Attack and Mega Punch on Shadow Croconaw!"

Before Grimer could attack, Togechikka charged up her Psychic energy and had it throw the Poison type into the wall once again where it slid down in a dead faint from the collision. Rika dashed at Shadow Croconaw with a blinding speed and threw a punch forwards only to have it get caught in the Shadow Pokémon's claws which were glowing a dangerous red. Rika gritted her teeth and squinted in pain as the claws closed tightly around her paw, threatening to crush bone.

"Rika, use Thunder and try to break away!" Mona shouted.

"Ahh, good…Shadow Rush!" Bluno commanded. The Croconaw cut off the electric attack and rammed into Rika, throwing her into Togechikka. Both females got onto their feet while the brunette gritted her teeth. "Well, well…looks like the mighty has fallen…"

"Wait a minute…this isn't right! Your Pokemon looks like it's still around level 30!" Mona exclaimed.

"Please…once a Shadow Pokemon enters Hyper Mode, it's more than able to take down a fully grown legendary." Bluno grinned as Mona's eyes were locked with the Croconaw. The brown seemed to quake when they met the dark-red glow and the red glow matched a pair she spotted as a child. She abruptly snapped out of it when she heard the command: "Shadow Rush" and tried to get back into action.

"Rika, Togechikka! Fly!!" Mona shouted. Rika grappled Togechikka's legs and the happiness Pokemon flew upwards and away from the crocodilian Pokemon which destroyed a portion of the fountain located in the middle of the city. Mona leapt to higher ground and turned her attention to her airborne duo. "Togechikka, let go of Rika! Rika, use Thunder!"

Rika leapt from Togechikka, who flew back, and launched a powerful bolt of electricity at the crocodile. Shadow Croconaw side-stepped the electricity and grinned up at Rika who felt her blood freeze.

"_**Ah**__…!_"

"Togechikka! Get her out of there!" Mona yelled; feeling completely unnerved in her current state. The Togetic flew at Rika at a fast rate and no sooner had she grabbed the Raichu, the Shadow Croconaw's form slammed into them. Rika, receiving the full force of the blow, was thrown back while Togechikka was thrown into mid-air, too stunned to assist Rika. Mona sprang from her perch and intercepted the Raichu which was going to collide head-first with the fountain and was forced backwards into it.

"Rika? Are you okay?!"

"_…__**he's**__…__**too**__**strong**__…__**couldn't**__**make**__**it**__…_"

"You did your best…" Mona half-smiled.

"_**You're afraid**__…_" The brunette stopped smiling. "_**It's**__**because of something…in your past…isn't it**_"

"Yeah…"

"_**Don't let it affect you**__…__**just take him down**__…__**trust the team, and they will trust you in return**_" Rika smiled with a wince behind her voice.

"Will do Rika-chan…" Mona replied before getting to her feet and reaching for a Pokéball. She couldn't help staring at the irises again but this time, her brown eyes were hardened and focused. "_Red eyes…you stay out of my mind…_GO GODZILLA!!"

The Shadow Croconaw found itself staring up at the fully evolved form of its species and it grimaced.

"Godzilla? It's more like a Shrimp-Gator in my Shadow Pokémon's case…" Bluno smirked; feeling like the battle was all his as Mona recalled the shivering Togechikka and weakened Rika.

"You want to bet? Just try…" Mona's collected tone-of-voice returned.

"Alright then…SHADOW RUSH!"

Shadow Croconaw charged forwards with a glowing red aura and outstretched a fist aimed directly for Godzilla's torso. The spectators were abruptly caught off guard by a sudden rush of wind that resulted by the Feraligatr blocking the attack with a clawed hand. The Croconaw twitched and looked upwards and felt a chill as it looked at Godzilla. It appeared that all the light of the sun was blocked by his size and his eyes stood out as a dangerous white.

"Godzilla, use HYDRO PUMP!" Mona commanded. Godzilla slowly opened his maw and a dangerous energy seemed to seep through the gaps between his fangs before the water blast was released. Shadow Croconaw, even in its Hyper Mode and that it was a water type as well, fell victim from the point-blank attack (that had a resemblance to the thermonuclear ray) and crashed at Bluno's feet.

"What?!" Bluno stared at his Shadow Pokemon. "But…it's supposed to be…how did you?!"

"Godzilla's been by my side ever since I started my journey as a Pokemon Trainer. We've both accomplished many things together and have grown strong as a team with my other Pokemon. Our _friendship_ is a power so incredible your heart-sealing retards can never learn to comprehend its existence!" Mona and Godzilla glared at the same time, sending chills down Bluno's spine. "And don't say you'll power through or destroy it. That is the most _pathetic_ threat ever to fall on deaf ears…"

Bluno took a hesitant step backwards after recalling Shadow Croconaw and looked warily at Mona who looked as though she could end his life right then and there.

"Run Blue-boy…" Mona's voice reached a dangerous tone. "Run…"

And run Bluno did…

After a moment of silence, a wail of cheers sounded off and Godzilla turned to its partner, giving her the _claws_-up. Mona relaxed and allowed a smile to grace her features before hearing Pikachu's cries and spotting its electric attacks shooting upwards.

"Ash…he's probably still fighting Shadow Bayleef…" She murmured worriedly before recalling Godzilla and running in her brother-figure's direction as the crowd dispersed and went on with their original daily routines.

* * *

Ash had already taken down Verde's Spoink and Grimer with a combined assault by Pikachu and Swellow. Currently he was engaged in battle against the Shadow Bayleef which didn't seem at all phased by Swellow's attacks despite the countless Aerial Aces that were used on it. Pikachu had to stay back and dodge the Shadow Rush as Swellow found safety in mid-air where it attempted to dive-bomb Bayleef with little success. 

"Are you done yet? We haven't even broken a sweat and your Pokemon look as though they could drop." Verde commented. Pikachu and Swellow, indeed, looked as though they couldn't take it. Ash had found the battle against Spoink and Grimer to be fairly easy but when Bayleef appeared, it was as though nothing could cause damage. "Just give up and save your Pokemon the trouble of being broken."

"That is not about to happen!" Ash retaliated. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu dashed towards Bayleef with its lightning-bolt-shaped tail a bright white glow.

"Don't make me laugh. Bayleef, Shadow RUSH!" Verde commanded. Bayleef abruptly charged towards Pikachu and both the head-leaf and Iron Tail collided with each other. Pikachu was thrown back with a cry as Bayleef skidded back a few feet.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?!"

Pikachu staggered back onto his feet and shook its yellow head before keeping a glare fixed on Shadow Bayleef.

"Pika-Pikachu; _**I'm fine, Ash**_"

"Try to avoid its attacks!" Ash commanded as Pikachu dodged another Shadow Rush. "_Great. Swellow can't do a thing…and Pikachu's attacks get deflected right off! I've got to think of something!!!_ Pikachu! Get on Swellow!"

Swellow swooped downwards in time to catch Pikachu before flying skywards.

"_This plan had better work!_" Ash murmured before crying out: "PIKACHU, USE THUNDER!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Wes continued facing Rosso with Espen and Nox. The Espeon and Umbreon were both standing strong while the Spoink and Grimer looked like they were about to drop dead, in a literal sense. Rosso's teeth were clenched as he saw the smug expression on Wes's face. 

"Alright tough guy," The Mystery Troop shouted. "Grimer, Sludge! Spoink, Psybeam!"

"Espen, Psybeam! Nox, protect Espen!" Wes commanded. Espen promptly fired a multi-colored ray into Grimer, knocking it unconscious, before Nox jumped in front of Espen, blocking the Psybeam. "Nox, finish it off with Bite!"

The Umbreon complied, jumping at the Spoink and biting it till the psychic type was unconscious alongside Grimer.

"Good work you two!" Rui cheered.

"Don't congratulate them just yet Rui; we still have a Shadow Pokemon to worry about." The sandy-blonde commented as Rosso recalled the two Pokemon.

"Go, Shadow Quilava!"

Espen and Nox stood at the ready as they faced the Shadow Pokemon. The fire type remained still before slowly opening its eyes and glaring directly at Wes. Rui cringed from its gaze and how the Shadow aura seemed to flicker dangerously.

"What is it Rui?"

"It's a lot different than the other two." She replied as Mimi chirped and hid behind it's trainer's right shoulder. Wes frowned then looked towards Nox.

"Nox, Return! Makuhita, come out!" The ex-Snagem member commanded, switching the Umbreon with the Shadow Pokemon. Espen side-glanced the Makuhita as though it was a volatile substance as Rui bit her lip. The Makuhita's aura seemed to change to a red color and it's heckles began rising upon sight of Shadow Quilava. Wes caught sight of its ready-to-eliminate posture and shouted: "Makuhita, enough!"

The red abruptly shifted back to a dark color as Makuhita stood in place with a scolded pet expression. Wes held back a sigh of relief as he observed the change. "_At least there's a way to calm it down…_"

"_Unbelievable…he's able to call it out of hyper mode!_" Rosso stared before grinning to himself. "_But that's not going to help him defeat Shadow Quilava!_"

* * *

"_What the heck is he doing?_" Verde stared up at the two Pokemon which were being thoroughly electrocuted by Pikachu's thunder. Bayleef seemed to be taken aback from the raw energy as Ash watched and waited. 

"_Hold on…just a bit longer…_" The trainer murmured as electricity engulfed the bird and electric Pokemon. "_You guys did this before against Tate and Liza!_"

* * *

Mona stopped short on the stairs and watched as Swellow and Pikachu were engulfed by the electricity. Like Ash, she watched and bit her lip out of nervousness until the electricity died down and the two Pokemon were coated in an electric gold color. 

"_Atta boy, Satoshi!_" The teenager grinned as Swellow and Pikachu dove down towards Shadow Bayleef at a rate that would rival that of a kamikaze plane.

* * *

Verde stared wide eyed at the golden-plated Pokemon diving at Shadow Bayleef. Bayleef dodged to the side, away from a Thundershock, before getting rammed in the stomach by Swellow's Aerial Ace attack. 

"_What's going on here?! That Swellow should have been roasted from that power intensity!_" Verde then tried to get the battle back into his favor. "Bayleef, Shadow Rush!"

The leaf Pokémon's aura immediately changed into a dark red but the Bayleef found itself overwhelmed by another Aerial Ace before Pikachu jumped upwards. Bayleef stared upwards, unable to do much else in its Hyper Mode.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash commanded as the electric mouse charged up a high magnitude of electricity and launched it downwards. Bayleef and Verde's pupils shrunk from the lightning bolt that seemed to gain a draconic head at the end before it engulfed the Shadow Pokemon.

Verde shielded his eyes as Ash turned slightly to the side and tried to prevent flying debris from getting to his face. The light died down and the spectators were able to see the full extent of the damage. Pikachu was standing upright on the ground alongside Swellow, the golden plating disappearing in electric sparks, as Bayleef lied on the ground with a spiral over where its eye used to be.

"Alight! We did it!" Ash cheered as Pikachu and Swellow shook off the excess electricity.

"_What?! How?! My Shadow Bayleef had an advantage over that brat's Pikachu_!" Verde gritted his teeth as he recalled Shadow Bayleef back into its Pokéball. He looked up at Ash and the black head stopped cheering upon seeing the glare. "This isn't over Ash Ketchum. I may have made a miscalculation this time, but next time you and your Pokemon won't be so lucky…"

"We'll see about that…" Ash replied before the Mystery Troop exited stage west.

* * *

Shadow Quilava lunged at Espen, coated in a massive amount of dark energy. Espen gritted its teeth as it tried to fend off the incoming fire-type with Psybeam. 

"Espen, get back! Makuhita, counter with your own Shadow Rush!" Wes commanded. Espen jumped back as Quilava's Shadow Rush made a dent in the ground. Makuhita charged in from the side and had an outstretched fist impact with the other Shadow Pokémon's side. Quilava spun sideways before landing on its feet and skidding onto the ground, glaring daggers at the Makuhita before charging at it. "Makuhita, use Arm Thrust!"

Makuhita stopped in its tracks, unable to comprehend its new trainer's orders, before Shadow Quilava knocked it backwards into the surrounding wall resulting in spider-web cracks running up it.

"What the…?"

"You look surprised." Rosso sneered as Shadow Makuhita staggered to its feet. "If a Pokemon gets its heart sealed, it forgets all those worthless moves and learns the most powerful Pokemon attack: Shadow Rush."

"_So that's all Makuhita can use?_" Rui asked herself as she supported Wes and watched the battle. A thought came to mind as she watched the recently snagged Shadow Pokemon shake off the blow and she turned to Wes. "Wes, Shadow Rush doesn't seem to affect Shadow Pokemon as much as it does normal Pokemon."

"What are you planning?" Wes asked as Makuhita charged at Quilava while Espen got at a safe distance and tried to find an opening.

"Makuhita can block the attacks and Quilava while Espen can get a clear shot!" Rui pointed out.

"Good plan…no wonder you won those Pokemon Contests." The sandy-blonde smiled at a plan formulating in his head as Rui blushed from the compliment. "Makuhita, use Shadow Rush!"

Shadow Makuhita charged at Shadow Quilava who performed the same attack. Both the Shadow Pokemon found themselves in a deadlock with neither one being able to force the other back as Espen jumped to high ground, trying to find a clear shot. Quilava gritted its teeth as it tried to force Makuhita backwards and Espen locked onto his target.

"Espeon, use Psybeam!" Wes shouted, catching Rosso off guard.

"_Crap! I forgot about his Espeon!!_" The Mystery Trooper panicked as the Eevee Evolution expelled a multicolored ray directly into Shadow Quilava's side. Makuhita took advantage of his opponent's in-pain moment and grabbed the Shadow Pokemon by the forelegs, performing a 360 degree spin and throwing the Fire Type into the nearby wall as an act of revenge. The Shadow Pokemon crashed, gritting its teeth from the impact before sliding down.

"Wes! You have to snag it now!" Rui pointed out.

"Get one of the Pokéballs and put it in the machine!" Wes replied.

"Which kind?!" Rui hastily reached into one of the many pockets of Wes's overcoat.

"Any kind!" Wes barked before the red-head found a Premium ball and placed it into the Snag Machine's palm. Wes closed the palm into a fist as the Snag Machine charged the normal Premium Ball into a Snag Ball. He took a step away from Rui and pulled his other arm loose as Wes took aim and hurled the ball straight at the weakened Shadow Quilava. The Shadow Pokemon barely had time to jump out of the way as the ball impacted with its side and it was trapped in an unnatural yellow light that pulled it into the Premium Ball. The Pokéball quivered three times before coming to a complete halt.

"Got'cha…" Wes grinned as Espen picked up the Premium Ball in its teeth and handed it over to Wes who returned to using Rui as a crutch again. Makuhita remained in place, watching the Mystery Trooper with a continuous glare.

Rosso gritted his teeth from the loss of a Shadow Pokemon before turning tail and running out the Eastern Exit. Shadow Makuhita made a move to pursue the fleeing enemy before hearing its name being called. Obediently, it stopped short of the exit and turned to Wes.

"_**Orders…waiting…pursue…eliminate?**_"

"Don't chase him…we need to regroup and heal…" The sandy blonde explained.

"_**Rest…? Recharge…understood…**_" Makuhita seemed to squint harshly at its new trainer before relaxing and being recalled into its Pokéball as Espen was recalled into his own Pokéball. Wes stored the Pokéballs back onto his belt.

"Rui, let's go…"

"Okay…"

* * *

"I've seen you use that tactic against Tate and Liza…" Mona leaned against the south exit wall as Ash sat down with Pikachu. 

"Wha…oh…right…the TV series in your world…" Ash sweat dropped from almost forgetting as Pikachu hopped onto his right shoulder. "I almost forgot."

"Anyway, I was impressed with how your Swellow was able to withstand that electricity. I mean, most other Flying Types would have ended up in the emergency room." The brunette pointed out as she adjusted the visor of her hat. "I'm sure Falkner from the Violet City gym would try to learn the same technique."

(Meanwhile, Falkner sneezed while training his Pidgeot in case of another Charizard trainer)

"I'm pretty sure he would…" The other trainer chuckled (causing Falkner to sneeze again) before catching sight of Wes and Rui walking carefully down the stairs. "Hey look, Wes and Rui made it!"

"And from the looks of things, Wes definitely caught the Shadow Pokemon." Mona replied as the Coordinator and Ex-Snagem member walked over.

"Sure did," Rui piped up.

"It wasn't as easy as I had hoped." Wes winced as he stood upright. "Those Pokemon…"

"Were around level 30 but were strong enough to seem like they're level 60?" Mona completed his sentence. Wes gave the brunette a glance which she answered without any hesitation: "The Shadow Croconaw that Bluno used…it almost _killed_ my Raichu."

Rui and Ash flinched while Wes frowned at the long task ahead of them.

"Until they are all purified, the Shadow Pokemon are all pure Fighting or Killing Machines." The brunette added.

"That means: we have to work quickly to bring down Cipher before any more Shadow Pokemon are created and released." Wes agreed. "So, where do we go next?"

"That guy, Miror B., he said something about a Pyrite Town. Maybe we can find more clues about Cipher there." Ash pointed out as Mona pulled a Poke-navigator out of her backpack.

"Pyrite is to the west of Phenac, and halfway there is a construction site for a new colosseum." The brunette traced the path along the 'screen'. "We can take a short break at the construction site to heal our Pokemon to full health and take a few moments to recuperate before continuing on."

"Alright, let's move." Wes started to stagger towards his Spider-bike before realizing that his keys were missing. "What the—"

"Ash, you and Pikachu are going to ride on Flygon. I'm driving the motorcycle-thing."

Wes stared at the brunette as though she had just sprouted three heads.

"Wes, you're badly injured. And secondly, I've been on a motorcycle before and I have a driver's license." Mona pointed out.

Wes did not look assured.

* * *

Author Commentary: 

Sorry if this took too long. Not only did I have a ton of fanfics to update, I got Pokemon Pearl (Yaay! I caught Uxie!), I also have summer reading (I'm still not done!), and lastly I had to go with my parents to Canada to visit my grandparents.  
The next chapter is already planned out. It's going to be a bit shorter than the other ones.  
I also would like to point out that the quote "Playtime is over" has been used several times. An example would be "Seto Kaiba" from the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.  
This chapter was also a bit clichéd and I think I could have done a bit better. Ah well…at least I finished it.  
One more thing...I really-really don't know how to drive a motorcycle.

Please Review!


	8. Omake 1: Speeding on a SpiderBike

**Shadow Colosseum**

**Omake**** 1: Speeding on a Spider-Bike**

The drive to the construction lot (or rather, shooting past it) and then to the entrance of Pyrite Town left Wes trying to not to empty his stomach. The sandy blonde was currently trying to pry his hands from the edge of the side-car, taking notice that his injuries were healed and that he needed to keep one thing in mind concerning the current Johto League Champion:

_Mona Abukara drives a __spider-bike __like a __wired maniac. Therefore, she was __never__ to come near it._

Wes tried to keep himself from staggering forwards, even as said _wired maniac_ appeared next to him after recalling her Flygon back into its Pokéball.

"Are…you…oh…key…Wes?" Mona asked with a bit of a mocking tone in her voice. Wes promptly bore his yellow-gold eyes into the brunette's face with enough intensity to turn the surrounding desert into a sheet of glass.

"You…drive…like…a…maniac!" The blonde snapped, catching the attention of Rui, Mimi, Pikachu, and Ash who decided it was best to keep their distance from the two trainers. Wes looked like he was a hair-strand length away from throttling Mona who was having a very strong urge to run…really fast…

"I couldn't help it, and…" The brunette prodded her index fingers together in a nervous manner.

"And…?"

"To tell the truth, I never actually drove a motorcycle before." Mona grinned sheepishly. Wes found the thin wire separating him from stoic to raving mad being slowly chiseled by an imaginary steak knife. "…well…actually I _did_…but I was…erm…the passenger…and I…eh heh…had my eyes closed…the…entire…-ulp- time?"

**_Snap_**

_**"WHAAAT?!"**_

**_To be continued...  
_**

* * *

October 11, 2007  
Authoress Note:  
Yes, it's a bit short. This is just an Omake chapter in case anyone was getting impatient with my barely-updating status. Currently I'm trying to keep a C average for Physics because I need it in order to get into a good college...ah you get the picture. I've also got ideas for more omake chapters for this fanfiction (grins). 


	9. Wallflowers with Thorns

**Shadow Colosseum  
**_Chapter 8: Wallflowers with Thorns  
_(No Murkrow were actually harmed in the making of this chapter...)

Pyrite Town was easily distinguished by its faded brown coloration. The buildings were aged and had graffiti coated several of the garbage bins. The town itself was a mess. Trainers ranging from chasers to thieves wandered the street and the colosseum at the far northeastern edge of the town resembled a half decayed dome of white and brown with a slowly spinning windmill, over a short bridge that was the only way across a deep chasm that looked like it could go on forever. At the southern most region of the town was a Fortune Telling shop that was just as run down as the rest of the city. It was here that the small group of Ash, Mona, Wes, Rui, Pikachu, and Mimi walked into the entrance before stopping short.

"Pyrite Town…" Ash said aloud as his sight was greeted by a mesh of brown.

"…a town filled with hunters, chasers, thieves, muscle-men, and other thieving lowlifes…" Mona deadpanned as she side-glanced a trainer with greenish colored hair. Said trainer huffed and looked to the side, ignoring her comment.

"…and also filled with Shadow Pokemon." Wes and Rui chorused.

After a moment of silence and a gust of wind blew past them, Pikachu and Mimi both yawned aloud simultaneously and a Murkrow (obviously not wild) flew over their heads chattering "baka" before disappearing over a building.

"So…now what do we do…?" Ash mumbled.

"Go to the nearest Pokemon Center, what else?" Wes replied.

"Good idea…but we have a _little_ problem with that." Mona spoke up.

"What?"

"There is no Pokemon Center around here!" The brunette replied. "About the closest thing we have to a healing center is in the Pyrite Colosseum, and that's all the way across Pyrite!"

"At least our Pokemon can hold out if someone challenges us to a battle." Ash pointed out before turning to Wes. "How are Espeon and Umbreon?"

"They're a bit worn out, but they can handle anything thrown at them." The sandy-blonde replied. "Let's just get moving before something happens."

Unfortunately, the group was abruptly halted no sooner had they taken at least three combined steps forwards. In their way was a boy of at least ten wearing a yellow-white bandana over his head and a pair of skates on his feet.

"So, ya guys new around here?" The boy asked with a rather chipper expression on his face seemingly too full of innocence.

"Sort of…" They all chorused. The roller boy beamed cheekily and skated up close.

"You guys look worn out, are you looking for a resting spot?"

"Yeah…?"

"I can escort you guys, for just 100 poke-yen!" He held out his hands with a broad smile on his face.

"That's nice and all but…I know Pyrite like the back of my hand…" Mona replied with suspicion in her gaze.

"I've been here recently so I know my way around…" Rui added.

The boy's cute façade immediately shifted into a sorrowful look complete with leaky eyes. "B-but…it's the only way I can earn money!"

"Wha—" Everyone stared.

"Please, can't you just spare me at least 100 yen? I promise I won't ask for any more!" He whined. Mona's eyelid convulsed before she scowled to herself and reached into her pocket with a grumble that could be heard over the boy's wailing.

"Okay, fine!" The brunette pulled out her wallet. "You're lucky I give out charity to whoever needs it!"

She didn't notice the boy's eye gleam sneakily as she held out 100.

"There's your money, now get—" Mona glanced down at her hand and twitched. Her wallet was gone. Not there. The only thing she was holding onto was the 100. Another twitch later and she looked up at the roller boy who grinned cheekily and waved her wallet with his right hand. "…lost…?"

"Thanks for your contribution to Roller-Boy Lon, _**HAG**_!" Lon jeered before skating into the crowd. Mona twitched again as Rui spoke up.

"I guess you really have to be careful in cities like this."

Ash looked at the brunette with a nervous expression.

"Uh…Mona…? Are you alright?"

"That…that…" Mona twitched, releasing a hidden rage that easily matched that of a pissed off Gyarados. "That little…b…the stupid b…son of a…"

Ash and the others wisely took three steps backwards as Mona screamed skywards.

"_**THAT STUPID B—(**_**CENSORED**_** JUST MUGGED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!**"_

No sooner had she screamed that tidbit of information aloud, Mona charged headlong into the crowd like an enraged Tauros, throwing pedestrians and Pokemon Trainers left and right.

"Outta my way lady! Coming through! Got a stupid thief to strangle! Little brat called me a **HAG**! Hey Lon! **YOU'RE DEAD**" 

Wes, Rui, Ash, Mimi, and Pikachu blinked in silence as another wind passed by and the same Murkrow flew overhead.

"Baka…baka…baka…"

"Rui…" Wes, a bit unnerved, turned to the red-head. "Could you please lead us to the colosseum?"

Rui continued looking forwards, her expression completely blank from surprise. "Uhh…sure…"

* * *

Lon was hiding behind a dumpster, greedily counting the money he found in the wallet.

"1,100,130…1,100,140…wow! That hag was loaded! Wait till the gang sees…this…" Lon's voice disappeared after a gigantic shadow blotted out the sky.

"You picked the wrong **_HAG_** to rob, you stupid brat…" Mona hissed with Nanosaur and Flydrach standing right behind her as dark silhouettes with dangerous white eyes. The brunette audibly cracked her knuckles as Lon's pupils shrunk considerably.

"Uh…oh…"

* * *

Rui continued leading Ash and Wes around Pyrite. Even though she was in the company of two other Pokemon trainers, she still felt anxious about being back in Pyrite.

"Something wrong Rui?" The red head jumped at the sound of Ash's voice which had Mimi clutch at her head.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Rui replied. "I'm just…not used to this place…"

"Don't worry, it's not like we're in danger just being in here." Wes reassured her. "Besides, we can handle whatever comes at us…" The red-head smiled at the sincerity she detected in his voice and Mimi noticed a faint blush in her trainer's cheeks.

"Well, well…what a cute scene we have here…" A female voice cut through the silence. "…makes me want to puke…"

Ash, Rui, and Wes looked up abruptly and caught sight of a blonde girl leaning against the side of a rusted orange building. She wore a black cap which had two long streamers and had dark purple highlights. She also had on a red colored long sleeve shirt and tight fitting pants, exposing her stomach. Chaser Emok had an air of someone who was, described in the least rude terms Rui could pick out, a flirtatious hag. She had on quite a bit of makeup and looked as though she needed it to make up for her lack of charm.

Seriously, what is with that Makeup?! Rui bit back the comment as Emok strode towards them with a flirtatious sway.

Fortunately for Ash, he didn't see anything about Emok that give off romantic sparks, even as said chaser approached him.

"So, what's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?" Emok asked with a seductive voice. Ash, not catching on to the innuendo, merely leaned back from her finely manicured fingernail since it was close to poking him in the face.

"Going to the colosseum…" Ash replied with an uncertain voice. Pikachu let out a warning growl to Emok and its cheeks sparked. Emok raised an eyebrow at the electric mouse and she pressured the trainer further, even as Pikachu's fur began standing on end.

"_Get away from Ash_…" It growled.

"Oh can-it Mousey," Emok stuck up her nose before returning to the black-head. "The colosseum is probably too busy. You'd have a lot more fun with—"

"Okay," Wes pulled Ash from Emok, getting a bit irked at the whole situation. "Let's get one thing clear: it's obvious that he doesn't—" Wes barely had enough time to start telling the chaser off before she rounded on him, much to Rui's chagrin.

"Ah, now you seem like a strong leader-type man…" Emok rested her hands on Wes's shoulders.

"Hey, we don't have time for your flirting! We're trying to reach the colosseum!" Rui snapped out of her trance the instant she saw Wes getting hands placed on him. Wes looked like someone had dropped a bucket of ice water down his shirt.

"Wait…she was flirting?" Ash deadpanned at Rui. Pikachu and Mimi sighed aloud at Ash's density towards romance.

Emok cast one indifferent glace towards Rui and smiled at the sandy blonde in front of her. "…why are you wasting your time with a whiny wallflower when you can have fun with me?"

Rui twitched. She began seeing red. A flaming background shot up from behind her, incinerating the Murkrow that was starting to fly overhead, as her expression twisted into that of a maddened Houndoom. "_W…whiny…w…w…**WHINY WALLFLOWER**?!?!"_

Wes found himself completely unnerved as Emok leaned closer towards him. "N-now wait a minute…I…"

"Now I know a place…where we can…be alone…just the two of us…" Emok whispered with enough seduction that would melt a Numel (note: Numel's ability is Oblivious). Before Emok could seal-the-deal, Rui's palm landed square in the middle of her face, blocking the chaser from going further than the current PG rating would allow.

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Rui yelled as she stood directly in between Wes and Emok.

Emok took three steps back and frowned at Rui. "Who do you think you are? It's none of your business who I hook up with!"

"It is when you call me a _wallflower_ and try to seduce people who have no interest in a _flirting_ _witch_ like you!" Rui snapped as Wes backed up so he was standing next to Ash.

"Go ahead! Say that again you _whiny wallflower_!" Emok snapped.

"_**Flirt****ing Witch,**_" Rui repeated as sparks shot from their eyes and were caught in a deadlock. Some of the sparks hopped off during the crossfire and electrocuted the same Murkrow as it attempted to resume flying.

"**_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**…_kaa_…" It abruptly fell unconscious on the ground, twitching in pain with smoke rising up from its singed feathers.

"Finally something shut that thing up…" An old man grumbled as he passed by the sizzling bird Pokemon.

"Alright little girl, you caught me." Emok sneered. "I was only playing with your little _blondie_ out of boredom. He's so not my taste and I only like guys with **_actual_** muscle. He's too skinny. And that mouse-boy over there is too _immature_ to be called a man!"

"Immature…?" Ash abruptly poked at the ground in a depressed manner. "I'm not immature, am I Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikachu…" Pikachu pat Ash's head in a reassuring manner. "No you're not…"

"Skinny…?" Wes blinked and prodded at his right arm which wasn't lifting the snag machine. "Okay…so maybe I haven't worked out as much as I used to—"

"Alright, that's it!" Rui exploded, interrupting Wes before he could downsize himself, and got into Emok's face. "You have a lot of nerve poking fun at my friends and me!"

"MI-NUN!" Mimi's fur stood on end.

"Oh, what are you going to do, girly?" Emok taunted.

"I'm gonna stomp you down…that's what!" Rui's teeth clenched.

"Stomp who…me?" The chaser burst out laughing as she walked a few paces from the seething red-head. "I'd love to see you try! I'll go easy on that little rat of yours!"

"She's not a rat…" The red-head glowered as Mimi jumped in front of her, ready to fight.

"Gulpin, Zubat! Come teach this wallflower's rat a lesson!" Chaser Emok chortled.

"She's not a rat!" Rui repeated in a louder voice as the opposing Pokemon appeared in front of Emok. Gulpin's feather-like quill waved back and forth atop its head while Zubat zipped back and forth in mid-air.

"Zubat, use Supersonic! Gulpin, use Acid Armor!" Emok ordered as both Pokemon prepared to use their attacks.

"Mimi, shut them both down with Thunder, will you?" Rui grumbled as the blue shaded mouse leapt skywards and charged a high amount of electricity.

"Wait…what?" Emok's jaw dropped as her Pokemon felt an oncoming sense of doom.

**(_INSERT VERY LOUD ELECTRIC SHOCK SOUND HERE_)**

The battle was definitely over before it even started. Emok's Pokemon were lying in a heap on the ground while Mimi stood a bit to the side, flashing a peace sign to an unknown audience.

"Mi-nun!" It chirped.

"Wait…how did you…?" Emok gawked at how her Pokemon were twitching from the remaining static electricity and that Rui had barely even broken a sweat. "You…you didn't have to be that serious!"

"Then maybe you should've taken me more seriously." The red-head frowned as Emok recalled her Pokemon.

"Ugh, whatever…you're not going to attract any boys with that attitude anyway…" Emok retorted before walking off. Rui turned abruptly at feeling Wes's hand on her shoulder.

"Nice work." The sandy blonde smiled subtly.

"Your Minun's pretty strong." Ash complemented.

"Thanks guys…" Rui smiled, blushing slightly. "Anyway we should get to the—" Rui and the others went dead silent just in time to hear a loud yell sailing over the buildings, scaring a flock of birds.

"Do you think Mona's alright?" Ash broke the silence.

"I don't think that was from your 'sister'." Wes deadpanned.

* * *

"Give me my wallet!"

"NO!"

"GIVE. IT. BACK!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"Nanosaur…use Flame—"

"OKAY! **OKAY**!" Lon screamed and gave back the wallet as he was being hung upside down by one leg by Flydrach. Mona opened the wallet, checked the contents, scowled, and turned back to Lon.

"…where's the money?" Her voice dipped into a dangerous tone.

"Uhh…what money?" Lon grinned stupidly. He was definitely beginning to think he picked the wrong person to steal from. Considering this hag looked mad enough to tear his limbs off.

"There's supposed to be at least one million-one hundred thousand Poke-Yen in there…" Mona seemed to resemble her father in more ways than she dared to think of.

"I don't know about any million Poke-Yen…" Lon stammered. The brunette trainer raised an eyebrow before looking up at her dragon Pokemon.

"Flydrach…"

"_Yes_?"

"Tear his legs off…"

Lon abruptly dug into his pockets and held out all the money he pulled from the wallet. "Oh, you mean this Poke-Yen! I almost forgot I had it in there! Sorry about that!" No sooner had the money had been secured, Mona forced the wallet into her backpack and sealed it shut. Lon remained hanging upside down in the Flygon's grip as he watched the brunette recall her Charizard. "Uhh…can you get him to put me down?" Lon asked nervously.

The brunette, without a word, recalled Flydrach. This left Lon hanging upside down in mid-air for a brief second.

**CRASH!** And Lon was knocked unconscious, swirls spiraling over where his eyes were while some pain induced drool dribbled from the side of his mouth. Mona, despite her conscience berating her, walked over to the unconscious trainer and inspected the Pokéball Belt. Mewthree's Pokéball reacted once her fingers came in contact with Shadow Slugma's container before picking up the red and white ball and walking off, completely unnoticed by the other pedestrians.

* * *

Ash, Wes, and Rui eventually found Mona in front of the Pyrite Colosseum. The brunette seemed to be more at-ease than earlier and she was holding onto an extra Pokéball. 

"You caught up with him didn't you?" Wes asked.

"Sure did…" Mona replied. "Brat should've known better than to steal what isn't his…"

"That doesn't explain the Pokéball in your hand." Ash kept his eyes on it.

Rui gasped in realization. "Mona, you didn't just—"

"…it's a Shadow Pokemon." Mona interrupted Rui. "Mewthree sensed the thing so I picked it right up for Wes to snag. We were going to have to anyway and I gave Lon a sample of an eye for an eye to settle the score. It's apparently the only rule that goes on in this town…"

The Pokéball was tossed up and the light dimmed, revealing the Shadow Slugma which bubbled viciously as it prepared for a possible battle. Rui abruptly detected the black aura surrounding it with wide eyes and backed off a bit. Wes charged up the Snag Machine and threw a Great Ball at the Shadow Pokemon, immediately snagging it and adding the fire type to his team. The now empty Pokéball cracked slightly from feeling the occupant's leave of absence before it was dropped from the brunette's hand and rolled directly into the abyss which separated the colosseum from the rest of the city.

"Three down…several more to go…" Wes counted.

"How many more are in this city?" Rui asked.

"Something tells me we'll soon find out." Ash replied before they walked into the dome.

Down at the bottom of the abyss, the Pokéball shattered into several pieces upon impact…

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**December 27th, 2007**

Yep, I gave Rui a lot of time to shine in this chapter. I think Lon is annoying…  
Hope the scenes with Emok's flirting and Mona's censored-out expletive didn't push the rating too much…

_Please Review on this Chapter!_


	10. Rest Stop

**Shadow Colosseum  
**Chapter 9: Rest Stop  
Note: Some important facts about the characters are mentioned…

* * *

**Previously**: Wes, Rui, Ash, and Mona entered Pyrite Town. Mona chased down and took her wallet as well as a Shadow Slugma from Roller Boy Lon. Rui battled Emok and won with just Mimi.

* * *

"Okay, how many Shadow Pokemon did we catch so far?" Wes asked.

"Eight." Ash answered before counting off: "A Shadow Flaaffy, Misdreavus, Quagsire, Noctowl, Slugma, Skiploom, Makuhita, and Quilava…"

"And how many trainers did we tick off in this town?" The sandy blonde glanced out the window before ducking back as Roller Boy Lon skated past screaming: "They went this way! I saw them!!!"

"Six…" Rui replied after counting how many trainers ran past them.

"That means we're in deep Tauros crap." Mona grumbled.

"Agreed…" The team of Ash, Mona, Rui, and Wes let out a combined sigh as the mob ran past their current hiding place which was inside a bit of a run-down hotel. The title "Super Grand Hotel", to the heroes, seemed more of an oxymoron. The inside of the building was wallpapered with bright flashy colors which almost blinded them as soon as the heroes walked /err/ ran inside.

"We need a break." Wes finally spoke aloud.

"What?" Rui snapped to attention. "But what if there are even more of them?"

"Look, our Pokemon are worn out from battling all those Shadow Pokemon we just caught and we're going to need all our energy for tomorrow in case those trainers catch us." The sandy blonde explained as Pikachu let out a yawn and climbed down so Ash was holding the electric mouse in his arms.

"He's got a point." Ash agreed while gently stroking his long-time companion behind the ears. "They looked really mad…"

"Yeah," Mona added, pulling her right arm across her chest in a stretch before doing the same to her left arm. "I don't think we have enough energy to run from all those trainers right now…how are your ribs?"

"Sore…"

"Alright then…" The brunette abruptly walked towards the front desk receiving confused expressions from the trio. From a distance of five meters, the heroes could hear: "two rooms with two separate beds for each" very audibly.

"Okay then, but it'll cost 5,000 poke-yen a night."

"Thanks…I think…" Mona half-smiled as the two keys were put into her hand before making a beeline to the trio, "well, we've got rooms for the night."

"They sounded a bit…expensive." Ash and the others deadpanned.

"I feel like we're being conned." Rui commented.

"We get what we get. And we need to get a good night's rest for the morning…right Wes?" Mona turned to the ex-Snagem trainer.

"Right…" Wes muttered.

* * *

Shortly after finding their rooms, and deciding they weren't _**that**_ bad, the girls occupied one room while the two boys occupied the other.

Rui was already lying down on one of the beds with her shoes kicked off and placed at the side of the bed while Mimi rested on the pillow. Once in a while, the mouse would utter a purring noise due to snoring.

Mona eventually came out of the bathroom with her long brown hair brushed and tied back in a ponytail with the black hair band tied near the end of the strands. The brunette's Sneasel was out of her Pokéball and keeping a good watch over the belt as it rested at the foot of the other bed.

"SOOO SLEEEPY…" Mona stretched her arms skywards before falling backwards onto the bed, almost startling her Pokemon.

"_**Dang…you've gotten lazy.**_" Huntress commented.

"Lazy nothing, I'm surprised you're not even fazed by that Shadow Skiploom." Mona half-glared at the Dark/Ice type as Rui watched the two interact.

"_**Just a little Blizzard here and a Beat Up there and 'Skippy' fell down.**_" The Sneasel grinned before curling up, clutching the Pokéball belt. "_**Just wake me when we're ready to run away from more angry trainers…**_"

"Not a problem." Mona replied before hearing the faint snoring coming from the Pokemon.

"Your Sneasel…it doesn't seem fazed by the battle." Rui spoke up. Mona turned towards the red-head, smiling slightly.

"Well, I caught her at the base of Mt. Silver…she was pretty strong to begin with." The brunette shrugged before stretching her arms up. She looked towards her vest and backpack which were resting next to Huntress before relaxing and turning towards Rui. "So, what about Mimi…? Plusle and Minun are usually found to the north of Slateport, right? That's where I found mine…"

"Well, yeah," The red-head smiled back. "I caught her before my first Pokemon Contest, and I only had a recently evolved Beautifly. Mimi pretty much helped me win, when it came to the battling part."

"Sounds like she's very tough…" Mona complemented.

Rui placed a hand behind her head. "Mimi's not my strongest Pokemon. We're very close but I haven't used her that much. She's…still around level 30."

"I don't think it matters if your Pokemon is strong or not, only if you have a good friendship with them." Mona shrugged, lying down on the bed and making sure she didn't move Huntress in the process. "It took me a while to grow a bond with Togechikka when she was still a Togepi…so it took a long time for her to evolve. And there's Mewthree…he practically hated my guts when I caught him." She chuckled at recalling how she had to have Mewtwo and Phanteon out as "bodyguards" when she first let the clone out of the Master Ball.

"He's gained a grudging respect, hasn't he?" Rui giggled.

"Most of the time," The brunette flicked her ponytail so it wasn't on her shoulder. "Still, it's like a growing family of Pokemon."

"I've been meaning to ask," Rui started.

"Huh…?" Mona turned towards her with confusion in her eyes.

"When we were back in Phenac City, you told us you were from a world where Pokemon were fictional…but you came here and discovered you had parents and a past." The red-head paused a moment to pet Mimi behind the ears as Mona waited for her to ask. "I was wondering…how is it like…living two lives?"

The brunette changed her attention to the ceiling above her while a half-frown grazed her facial features. The long silence was enough to suffocate a Slowpoke before Mona finally replied: "It's confusing…" Rui, having returned her attention to Mimi, turned abruptly towards her with mild interest.

"How so…?"

"I remember my childhood here and there clearly ever since my first trip here. It's like I was living simultaneous lives until I was pulled in…now I'm not sure who I am at times." Mona looked back down. "Here I'm a Pokemon Trainer, and one of the best (second to Cynthia from Sinnoh), but over there I'm only a high-school student struggling to make a place in the world. Not only do I have a feeling I'm acting both lives right now, I feel like I'm choosing between my families. My parents there both care about me and my future…but here it's more complicated. My f— (Mona corrected herself) Giovanni's the leader of an evil organization and my mother here wants to be sure I'm safe and out of harm's way…"

Rui, sympathetic, smiled sadly, "That difficult…"

"Afraid so…" She sat up, disturbing the sheets but not waking up her Sneasel, and hugged her knees to her chest. "It was hard going back to the other world last time…I had to leave a world that I both existed in and dreamt about being in as a child. Now I'm not so sure. As much as I want to stay here with my friends and Pokemon…I have friends and family back there."

Both girls were in a state of silence before Mona picked up where she left off.

"I'm starting to feel stupid…the only reason why I came back here was to avoid Summer Vacation ending. But now I've got to make sure that both Snagem and Cipher don't get added onto the list of evil Syndicates…and, to make matters worse, I've even drawn Ash into this mess…"

"You care a lot about Ash, don't you?" Rui asked. The brunette on the other bed almost shot upwards but kept her composure.

"He's like the brother I never had." She replied while a small blush stained her cheeks. "We've been best friends for a long time, not to mention we have traveled together three times, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

The red-head, having caught the blush, replied: "something tells me it's more than that." With that said, the pink on Mona's face turned bright red before the brunette shook her head back and forth to get rid of it until she was sure her face had cooled down and looked away from Rui with a scowl.

"He's only a brother-figure to me…we're really not _**that**_ close. Besides he's denser than a brick in the romantic department…I should know…I've watched his adventures…not in a stalker kind of way…you know…because his adventure is a TV series back in the…yeah…just _don't_ say anything about what I told you. Okay?" She replied, trying to keep her cool as Rui giggled. Mona eventually collected herself before turning towards the red-head. "But what about Wes, what do you think about him?"

This time, it was Rui's turn to turn hot-pink. "Ah…well…I…err…he's…" Mona gained a Cheshire cat smile, stopping short of the grin, as she watched the red-head stutter. "Well-ah…he's-he's cute even though he acts tough…I guess…I mean…he's helping us save the Shadow Pokemon so that counts…he's like an awkward knight in shining armor…only a bit dark…which is okay—"

"Alright, alright, I got it," The brunette chuckled. "You've got a crush on him."

"You were just getting back at me for talking about _your crush_ weren't you?" Rui stopped blushing long enough to smirk back at her roommate.

The only response Rui had gotten was a split-second of witnessing the brunette flush a beet red before shutting off the lights. "It wouldn't work, even if he isn't my actual brother. Good night Rui, see you in the morning!"

"You're definitely your _brother's_ keeper…"

"Subject _over_!"

_SHUFFLESHUFFLE-__**KICK**__!_

"_**OW!! THAT WAS MY HEAD!**_"

"Sorry Huntress…"

* * *

Ash and Wes lied awake in their separate beds with Pikachu, Espen, and Nox sleeping close to their trainers. Wes kept his gaze fixated on the blank ceiling above them as Ash unconsciously stroked Pikachu's sleeping form.

"Hey Ash," The sandy-blonde spoke up after a long period of silence passed between them.

"Huh?" The raven-haired boy looked up from the electric mouse which chirred silently at being stroked behind the ears.

"I need your advice," Wes turned towards Ash with a serious expression.

"About what…?" The other trainer stopped petting Pikachu behind the ears and gave Wes a confused expression. The sandy blonde took a deep breath as though to calm his nerves before speaking up.

"It's about girls…" Wes sighed. "You've been friends with Mona for a few years right?"

"Yeah…?" Ash nodded before turning and smiling towards the ceiling. "We were friends since we were four years old and she's become a sister to me, even though we're not related."

Wes's left eye squinted slightly while his mouth contorted into a half frown. "Any other girls you've become…eh…friends with?"

"Well…there's Misty, May, and Annabel…"

"And…?"

"They're good friends of mine and great Pokemon trainers. Misty's a gym leader, May's a Pokemon coordinator, and Annabel is a member of the Battle Frontier."

The ex-Snagem member's expression became that of disbelief. "Nothing more than…just friends…?"

"…no…why…?" Ash blinked.

Wes shook his head disdainfully and put a hand to his face. So much for attempting to get advice… "You're dense…"

"Dense…" The trainer's expression immediately snapped into surprise before he sat up in bed, surprising Pikachu into waking up but not enough to get Ash shocked. "Wait! No I'm not!"

The sandy blonde sat up as well, but not as fast so Espen and Nox remained slumbering at the foot of the bed, and frowned at him. "Ash, as far as I can tell, you've been surrounded by girls while traveling. I'm surprised none of them have gotten frustrated enough to kiss you."

"That's not true!" The black-head all but shouted in defense. "I've kissed a girl before…TWO OF THEM!" He faltered slightly before snapping back. "Well…actually, err, both of them kissed me but what's the difference?!"

Wes leered at Ash. "Alright…who…?"

"Well…one, Melody, at the Orange Islands but I'm sure that's a greeting since it didn't really go that far…since I was only ten…and the other girl, Bianca, was in Alto Mare…" The trainer appeared to shrink down in place, "…but I think it was a Pokemon called Latias…in…human form…"

"You got kissed by a Pokemon…" Wes frowned.

"Yeah…?"

The sandy blonde was caught between laughing in hysterics and hitting his head against the wall. Wes collected himself and grumbled at the black head opposite him before lying back in bed and pulling the sheets up to his chin. "You're such a dork…"

Ash bit the inside of his lip as he snorted at Wes's comment before he turned towards his starter. "I'm not dense…am I?" Pikachu only shrugged in response before curling up in place. The fifteen year old looked down at the covers and frowned slightly before moving back under the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

_Mona gritted her teeth as her Feraligatr "Godzilla" skidded while digging his heels into the ground. The four Ludicolo continued dancing in place, spinning and hopping back and forth as though the bipedal crocodile had not harmed them._

_"Dang it…" The brunette immediately gave another command. "Godzilla, keep clear of their attacks and use Slash! They're water and grass types!" Godzilla roared, sounding similar to his counterpart, and charged forwards as music began playing in the background and into Mona's eardrums._ _Godzilla dodged an attack before raking his sharp claws into the Ludicolo that had turned its back to him. The grass/water type was then grabbed and hurled into the other Ludicolo that toppled like dominoes._

_"Go Godzilla!!" The brunette pumped her arm before hearing a painful wheeze._

_"Mona, help me…please…" Mona turned towards the source of the noise and her blood froze in each vessel and capillary. Ash Ketchum coughed into his palm while holding another one out. He was coated in a cover of fine yellow-orange dust that clung to his clothes. The trainer staggered towards her and held his palm out in a desperate gesture._

_"Ash…what happened to you?!" The brunette shivered at the sight of her brother figure before insane laughter erupted from behind._

_"Can't protect your loved ones, can you Mona Sakaki?" The same red eyes dug into her back while Godzilla skidded and collapsed onto the ground in front of her having been struck hard in the face by a smaller Pokemon that resembled an elongated Bonsai plant but was harder than rock._

_"Godzilla…Ash…no…" Mona watched horror stricken as Ash and Godzilla began disappearing into the darkness and were replaced by the four Ludicolo spinning and dancing around her. Her terrified expression immediately turned into anguish and she charged forwards before a Hydro Pump sent her flying backwards onto her back. Mona quickly got back on her feet and screamed "YOU LET THEM GO!" as she grabbed the Dragonair whistle around her neck before blowing sharply into it.

* * *

__FW__**-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

"_**AAAUGH**_…!" Mona jumped out of bed with a frantic yell that almost woke up the other residents and fell none-too-gracefully onto the floor with a painful **thud**. Mimi, who had woken up earlier and blown into the whistle out of curiosity, sprang off the brunette and landed on the bed while Huntress and Rui snapped out of their peaceful sleep with a start.

"Mona? Mimi?" Rui got out of bed and all but scampered to the other bed where the Minun was shivering and Mona was face down on the floor in a tangle of limbs and bed-sheets. The Sneasel at the foot of the brunette's bed slowly rested a claw over her face.

"_**It's too early**__…_" Huntress grumbled groggily and fell back onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" The red-head asked, peering over the other side of the bed after picking up the shivering Minun.

"Swell…" The brunette wheezed as the weather outside began to look cloudy for a moment before dispersing…

**To be continued…

* * *

**[**January 4, 2009**]  
Foreshadowing…foreshadowing…  
The song playing in the dream sequence is supposed to be "I won't Dance" by Frank Sinatra but I didn't put it in because of the rules and I'm playing it safe. I'm using it to create a double meaning in the story. What the meanings are and what significance the Dragonair Whistle has to the plot? [Clams up]  
In case anyone is confused. I made Giovanni's full name: Giovanni Sakaki which is why the voice addressed Mona using it.


End file.
